


Holding On

by Ibrahil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, hurt!Jared
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared y Jensen han sido mejores amigos desde que se conocieron en la Universidad, aunque Jared ha estado enamorado de Jensen por años y desea algo más. Todos sus amigos saben como Jared se siente, excepto por Jensen. Ambos son abogados y trabajan para la misma firma, Morgan y Beaver. Mientras atienden a una fiesta aburrida del trabajo, ambos se emborrachan y despiertan en la cama el uno con el otro. Unas semanas luego de despertar en la cama con Jensen, Jared descubre que esta embarazado y ahora tiene que enfrentar criar a un niño con el hombre del que ha estado enamorado por años. ¿Serán Jared y Jensen atraídos hasta estar juntos por la promesa de criar un niño juntos? ¿Y Jared obtendrá lo que ha estado deseando? ¿O esto comprobara su creencia de que nunca habrá nada entre ellos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holding On](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15998) by samjsjlove. 



 

 

 

**Parte Uno**

  
La primera cosa que viene a la mente de Jared cuando se despierta y pone atención a sus alrededores es oh mierda. Sus recuerdos de la noche anterior repentinamente se dan a conocer y la sensación de oh mierda de Jared comienza a agrandarse.  
  
Está acostado en la cama de Jensen y el dolor sordo en su culo confirma lo que su mente un tanto nebulosa le está diciendo. Durmió con Jensen anoche. Jensen, su mejor amigo desde casi el primer día en Stanford y el tío del que ha estado patéticamente enamorado durante casi todo ese tiempo.  
  
Jared y Jensen trabajan para el mismo bufete de abogados, Morgan & Beaver, y anoche hubo una fiesta en la oficina, algo sobre el aniversario de la firma. La fiesta fue más bien aburrida y Jared y Jensen terminaron bebiendo demasiado y, al parecer pensaron que sería una buena idea tener sexo.  
  
Jared casi que quiere asfixiarse con una almohada el mismo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Ya es bastante malo que este enamorado de su mejor amigo, ¿Para luego ir y acostarse con él? Eso no va a hacer las cosas mejor. Por lo menos antes podía reconciliarse con la esperanza de que Jensen fuera horrible en la cama, pero ahora eso esta fuera de discusión.  
  
Tal vez sería mejor si Jared hiciera una escapada. Jensen no ha despertado todavía, por lo que Jared podría escaparse y tal vez Jensen no se acordará y Jared podrá pretender que esto nunca sucedió.  
  
Justo cuando Jared ha tomado la decisión de salir a hurtadillas, siente a Jensen revolverse a su lado y se tensa. Jensen gruñe y Jared puede sentir el momento exacto en que Jensen recuerda los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.  
  
—Oh mierda. - dice Jensen en voz alta.  
  
—Mis pensamientos Exactamente. - Jared responde.  
  
—Mis recuerdos están un poco nublados, pero, eh, lo hicimos, ¿No? ¿Hemos tenido sexo?  
  
No tiene sentido negarlo. Jensen sabe la verdad tan bien como Jared.  
  
—Sí. - dice Jared en respuesta.  
  
—Mierda. Umm, así que, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
  
—Bueno, - dice Jared, - Estaba pensando que solo me iría. Nos evitaríamos por una semana o algo así y entonces pretenderíamos que esto nunca sucedió.  
  
Jensen está en silencio durante un minuto, al parecer pensando.  
  
—Buena idea.  
  
—Está bien, entonces. Sólo voy a irme.  
  
Jared se sienta en la cama, evitando mirar a Jensen y trata de recoger sus ropas esparcidas por la habitación.  
  
—Eh, nos vemos en una semana o algo, entonces. - dice Jared, todavía sin mirar a Jensen, y corriendo fuera de la habitación.  
  
Jared se detiene brevemente en la sala de estar para ponerse la ropa antes de salir del apartamento de Jensen y hacer su camino a casa.  
  
  


  
  
  
Jared pasa la siguiente semana evitando a Jensen, lo que no es nada fácil teniendo en cuenta que trabajan en el mismo lugar.  
  
No quiere que las cosas se pongan incómodas entre él y Jensen. Jensen ha sido su mejor amigo durante años, desde que un error informático puso a un primer año en un apartamento de alojamiento para estudiantes avanzados. Él y Jensen se habían llevado bien de inmediato, ambos con especialización en pre-abogacía, aunque con Jensen unos años por delante, y los dos proviniendo de Texas.  
  
Y luego, después de que Jared se graduó de la Facultad de Derecho el pasado verano, Jensen le consiguió un trabajo en el mismo bufete de abogados.  
  
Jared no puede decir exactamente cuando se enamoró de su amigo, pero un día estaba mirando a Jensen y sabía que estaba enamorado de él. Por supuesto, todo el mundo lo sabe, a excepción de Jensen. Jared lo odia. Siempre obtiene estas miradas compasivas de sus amigos cada vez que Jensen recoge otra pareja de una sola noche.  
  
Ese es otro problema. Jensen no tiene relaciones. Y Jared es un monógamo en serie. Esta en ya sea en una relación o soltero. Y, por supuesto, ninguna de sus relaciones funcionan porque está enamorado de su mejor amigo. Ellos tienden a dejarlo porque saben que está enamorado de Jensen o Jared encuentra un motivo para romper con ellos porque simplemente no son Jensen. Mark, el último novio de Jared, se trasladó a Londres para trabajar unos meses atrás, al comienzo del año, pero si no se hubiera ido Jared hubiera acabado por encontrar alguna excusa para romper con él.  
  
Realmente necesita superar esto que siente por Jensen. Y dormir con él en realidad no ayudo en nada. Ahora cierra los ojos y puede sentirse presionado por Jensen detrás de él, los labios de Jensen contra los suyos. Y eso en realidad no está ayudando en nada.  
  
Ha pasado un poco más de una semana desde que Jared y Jensen tuvieron sexo, y Jared realmente se supone que debería estar trabajando en este informe para su reunión el viernes, pero simplemente no puede concentrarse en nada. Así que abre Solitario en su ordenador.  
  
Jared tiene un grave problema con Solitario. La cosa es: cada vez que termina un juego una pequeña ventana aparece y le pregunta si quiere volver a jugar. Y, bueno, Jared quiere volver a jugar. Y no puede mentirle a su computadora. Y antes de que lo sepa, una hora ha pasado y todavía está jugando al Solitario.  
  
Hay un golpe en la puerta de su oficina y Jensen mete la cabeza por la puerta.  
  
—Oye, ¿Estás ocupado? - Jensen pregunta, ya haciendo su camino dentro habitación.  
  
Jared piensa por un momento, que en realidad debería estar trabajando en ese informe y si hubiera estado trabajando en el informe, entonces estaría ocupado. Pero no lo esta, él está jugando al solitario.  
  
—Mmm... No. No estoy ocupado. - Jared finalmente responde.  
  
—¿Jugando Solitario? - Jensen pregunta con una sonrisa, sentándose en la silla frente a la mesa de Jared.  
  
—Sí. - Jared se queja. - No puedo evitarlo. ¡Es una adicción!  
  
—Entonces, ¿Por qué no simplemente no empiezas a jugar en primer lugar, entonces no vas a seguir jugando?.  
  
Jensen claramente no entiende la “llamada del Solitario” así que Jared decide hacer caso omiso de su comentario.  
  
—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Jensen?  
  
—Bueno, hemos estado evitándonos desde hace una semana y me preguntaba si aun no terminamos con eso todavía. No quiero que las cosas se pongan extrañas entre nosotros.  
  
—No quiero tampoco eso. - dice Jared.  
  
—¿Así que terminamos con evitarnos el uno al otro? Chris y Steve tiene un concierto esta noche.  
  
—Sí, hemos terminado. Estaré allí esta noche. Chris me pateria mi culo si me lo perdiera  
  
—Si. Te veré más tarde. - Con eso Jensen se levanta y camina fuera de la oficina de Jared.  
  
Las cosas más o menos vuelven a la normalidad después de eso, Jared languideciendo detrás de Jensen, Jensen sin darse cuenta de ello.  
  
  


  
  
Jared sale del baño unos diez minutos después de que había corrido allí. En un primer momento pensó que su comida no estaba de acuerdo con él, después de todo fue justo después de comer, pero esto ha estado sucediendo durante toda la semana por lo que ahora Jared piensa que debe tener un virus estomacal o algo así.  
  
Regresa a su oficina y se desploma en la silla. Ha estado mucho más cansado que de costumbre últimamente y las náuseas casi constantes que ha sentido, realmente están comenzando a molestarle.  
  
—Oye, ¿Todavía no te sientes bien? - Jensen pregunta mientras camina dentro la oficina de Jared y toma su asiento habitual al otro lado de la mesa de Jared.  
  
—No. - Jared responde en una voz triste. – Casi no puedo retener nada.  
  
—¿Tal vez deberías ir al médico? Tal vez pueda al menos darte algo.  
  
—Sí, quizá. Voy a hacer una cita el lunes si todavía no me estoy sintiendo bien.  
  
  


  
Jared pasa su hora de almuerzo el martes en el consultorio del médico. No se sintió mejor en todo el fin de semana, así que después de un poco de acoso de Jensen, hizo una cita con su médico.  
  
—¿Señor Pa-da-Lacki? - La enfermera revuelve el nombre de Jared y él se pone de pie para seguirla a la oficina del doctor, sin molestarse en corregir su pronunciación.  
  
—Jared. ¿Cómo estás? – el Dr. Taylor pregunta cuando Jared entra en la oficina. Jared ha estado yendo con el Dr. Taylor desde que se mudó a San Francisco hace casi 8 años para la universidad.  
  
—Umm, no tan mal. - responde Jared, sentándose en la silla que el Dr. Taylor indica.  
  
—Entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
  
—Bueno, eh, me he estado sintiendo con nauseas por alrededor de una semana y realmente no puedo retener nada. - responde Jared.  
  
El Dr. Taylor hace un sonido con la garganta y hace una nota en su computadora.  
  
—¿Cualquier otro síntoma? - Pregunta el médico.  
  
—Eh, sí, supongo. He estado más cansado que de costumbre y creo que he tenido algunos dolores de estómago.  
  
—¿Y qué acerca de tus hábitos de baño?  
  
—¿Cómo dice? - Chisporrotea Jared.  
  
—Tus hábitos de baño. ¿Has estado orinando con más frecuencia últimamente? ¿Estreñido? – el Dr. Taylor pregunta, mirando sobre la pantalla del ordenador.  
  
Jared se sonroja un poco y dice: - Sí, creo que he estado usando el baño un poco más de frecuencia recientemente.  
  
El Dr. Taylor hace otro ruido sordo y hace otra nota en su computadora. A continuación, toma algo de su mesa y se lo da a Jared.  
  
—Me gustaría darte una muestra de orina. Puedes usarla en el baño de la sala de espera y luego entregarse a la enfermera cuando hayas terminado.  
  
Jared toma la pequeña tacita del Dr. Taylor y sale de la habitación a la sala de espera.  
  
  


  
  
Veinte minutos más tarde Jared está otra vez sentado en frente del Dr. Taylor en su oficina.  
  
—Bueno, Jared, tuve una idea sobre la causa de tus síntomas y tu muestra de orina lo ha confirmado.  
  
Jared ve al médico con expectación y asiente con la cabeza cuando no prosigue de inmediato.  
  
—Jared, estás embarazada.  
  
Jared piensa que esa es probablemente lo último que había estado esperando escuchar del Dr. Taylor.  
  
—No. No, eso no puede ser cierto. Tienes que tener sexo para... ¡Oh. Oh, mierda! - Jared entierra su cabeza entre las manos. No lo puedo creer.  
  
—Voy a darte el número de un amigo mío, el Dr. Hayward, quien es un obstetra especializado en embarazos de varones. Te sugiero que te pongas en contacto con él tan pronto como sea posible para hacer una cita y luego el pueda recetarte con vitaminas prenatales. Estoy seguro de que también será capaz de darle algunos consejos sobre cómo lidiar con el malestar en la mañana.  
  
Jared sólo asiente con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco en shock. Acepta la tarjeta que el doctor le entrega, sin escuchar realmente lo que el Dr. Taylor está diciendo, y hace su camino fuera de la oficina del médico y de vuelta a su propio edificio de oficinas.  
  
Cuando Jared llega a su oficina pone la tarjeta en el cajón superior de su escritorio y comienza con el trabajo que tiene que hacer esa tarde.  
  
—Jared, regresaste. - dice Jensen, entrando a la oficina de Jared. - ¿Cómo fue todo en el médico?  
  
—Sí, bien. Sólo un virus del estómago. Va a desaparecer en unos pocos días, - responde Jared, resueltamente mirando a su pantalla y evitando la mirada de Jensen. Tiene que meterse en la cabeza el hecho de que está embarazado antes de siquiera pensar en decirle a Jensen.  
  
—¿Está seguro? No te ves tan bien, - pregunta Jensen, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla.  
  
—Sí, estoy bien. Solo tengo una gran cantidad de trabajo que hacer.  
  
—Está bien. Te veré más tarde, ¿De acuerdo? - Dice Jensen poniéndose de pie.  
  
—Sí, hasta luego. - Jared dice sin levantar la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador.

  
  
No es sino hasta una semana después que Jared ve la tarjeta que el Dr. Taylor le ha dado. Aun todavía está flipando acerca de estar embarazada, sobre todo acerca de estar embarazado con un niño de Jensen, pero ha conseguido por fin poner la cabeza alrededor del asunto. Más o menos. Ha pasado por un montón de emociones desde que se entero: negación, confusión, miedo. Finalmente se estableció en aceptación por lo que es probable que se acerque la hora de que haga una cita con el Dr. Hayward y de hecho le diga a Jensen.  
  
Jared coge su teléfono de oficina, presiona 9 para una línea externa, y luego marca el número de Dr. Hayward.  
  
Hace una cita con la secretaria del Dr. Hayward para ese viernes, y luego decide que realmente debe decirle a Jensen antes de la cita. Después de todo, Jensen puede que desee ir con él.  
  
El viernes esta todavía a unos días, así que Jared decide que va a esperar otro día antes de decirle a Jensen para que pueda mentalizarse a sí mismo y planificar qué decir.  
  


  
  
  
Es miércoles, antes de Jared haya obtenido el valor de hablar con Jensen. Ha estado casi que evadiéndolo desde su visita al Dr. Taylor y se siente un poco mal por eso.  
  
Jared toca a la puerta del despacho de Jensen, que es más grande que el suyo, no es de extrañar ya que la oficina de Jared es muy pequeña, entonces se abre paso hasta el escritorio de Jensen y se sienta en la silla frente a él.  
  
—Hey Jared. Ha pasado bastante tiempo.  
  
Jared se estremece un poco en las palabras.  
  
—Sí. Lo sé. Lo siento.  
  
—¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que me has estado evitando? Y has estado evitándome. - añade Jensen cuando Jared abre la boca para discutir.  
  
Jared suspira. Jensen le conoce demasiado bien.  
  
—Bueno, está bien. Puede que haya estado evadiéndote. Un poco más.  
  
—Bien. - dice Jensen, arrastrando la voz. - ¿Alguna razón en particular?  
  
—Bueno, podría no haber sido completamente sincero acerca de mí visitar al médico...  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Estás bien? - Jensen pregunta, inclinándose hacia adelante, su voz llena de preocupación.  
  
—Sí. Sí, estoy bien. Yo sólo no tengo una infección estomacal.  
  
—Está bien. Entonces, ¿Qué es? - Jensen pregunta, la preocupación no dejando su voz.  
  
—Yo, eh. - Jared se aclara la garganta antes de intentarlo de nuevo. - Bueno, yo, umm. Estoy embarazado. - dice Jared con una voz entrecortada.  
  
—Oh. Umm. Wow. Yo ni siquiera sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien. - dice Jensen, que suena tan sorprendido como parece.  
  
—Um, no lo estoy. Saliendo con nadie.  
  
—Oh. Entonces, eh, ¿quién es el padre?  
  
Jared respira hondo y justo cuando está a punto de contestar ve la comprensión apareciendo en el rostro de Jensen.  
  
—Oh. ¿Es…soy…yo? - Jensen pregunta incapaz de terminar la frase.  
  
—Sí. Es tuyo. - responde un poco sin aliento Jared.  
  
—Wow. Oh, eh... ¿Está seguro? - Jared tiene que verse un poco ofendido por que Jensen se apresura a decir: - Por supuesto, estas seguro. Lo siento. No quise decir nada con eso.  
  
—Está bien, - Jared aplaca. - Me tomó un tiempo para sacarlo de mi cabeza todo esto... Mira, yo entiendo si necesitas algo de tiempo para procesar todo esto, yo lo hice. Voy, Umm, voy a dejar que consigas manejar la idea.  
  
Con esto, Jared se levantó de su asiento y sale de la oficina antes de Jensen pueda incluso conseguir una palabra que decir.  
  


  
  
Jared se esconde en su oficina al día siguiente, cuando Jensen llega y toma su lugar habitual.  
  
—Hey.  
  
—Umm, hola.  
  
—Así que, he estado pensando mucho desde que saliste de mi oficina ayer. - Jensen comienza.  
  
—¿Sí?  
  
Jensen toma aire, para prepararse para lo que está a punto de decir.  
  
—Sabes que estoy aquí para ti, ¿no? Yo-yo estoy en esto contigo. Cualquier cosa que necesites. Voy a estar allí.  
  
Jared siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas que trata de mantener a raya.  
  
—Gracias. Esto realmente significa mucho para mí. - dice Jared, las lágrimas comienzan a desbordarse.  
  
Jensen se pone de pie y se mueve alrededor de la mesa al lado de Jared, tomando el rostro de Jared y secándole las lagrimas con el pulgar, sonriéndole con cariño.  
  
—Por supuesto. ¿No has pensado que solo te dejaría para que lidiaras con esto por tu cuenta?  
  
—No. Por supuesto que no, - Jared solloza. – Solo que estaba realmente asustado con todo este asunto.  
  
—Sí, yo también. - Jensen se ríe. – Pero en serio. Yo estoy aquí para ti. Voy a estar ahí en cada paso del camino.  
  
—Yo, Umm. Hice una cita con un obstetra para mañana.  
  
—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? - Jensen pregunta, aún pasando el pulgar por encima del hueso de la mejilla de Jared.  
  
—Si tú quieres. - Dice Jared, titubeando.  
  
—Sí quiero. - Jensen responde sonriendo a Jared.  
  
Jared sonríe a Jensen, sintiéndose un poco aliviado de que no tiene que ir mañana solo al médico.  
  
—Yo sólo… - Jensen comienza de repente: - Yo no entiendo cómo sucedió esto. Quiero decir, pensé que usamos un condón. Usamos un condón, ¿Verdad?  
  
—Eso pensé. No sé. Quiero decir, no son un cien por ciento eficaces los condones, ¿Verdad? Así que supongo que hay una posibilidad de que me quedé embarazado, incluso con el uso del condón. O tal vez se rompió o algo así. No se. Los dos estábamos muy borrachos.  
  
Jensen se ríe de eso. —Sí, lo estábamos. Supongo que en realidad no importa ahora. Sólo tenemos que lidiar con esto. Ya sabes. Juntos.  
  
Eso hace sonreír a Jared.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Caen en un cómodo silencio que se rompe cuando Jensen se pone de pie y lo hace para irse.  
  
—Yo, eh, tengo trabajo que hacer, así que…  
  
—Sí, sí. Yo, eh, te veré más tarde.  
  
Jensen sonríe y camina hacia la puerta.  
  
—Hasta mas tarde.  
  


  
  
  
Jared se sienta en la sala de espera de la oficina del Dr. Hayward, moviendo nerviosamente la pierna.  
  
Cuando él y Jensen llegaron la enfermera en la recepción le había entregado una pequeña taza y le había pedido dar una muestra de orina. Jared odia dar muestras de orina. Había entregado su muestra y la enfermera le dijo a él y Jensen que tomaran asiento.  
  
Eso fue hace unos diez minutos y los nervios de Jared han crecido con cada minuto que está sentado allí.  
  
—Va a estar bien. - dice Jensen, apoyando su mano sobre la rodilla de Jared para detener el movimiento.  
  
Jared abre la boca para responder pero en ese momento una enfermera pequeña y rubia entra y dice en voz alta: - ¿Jared Padalecki?  
  
Jared y Jensen ponerse de pie y seguir a la enfermera de la sala de espera y en una sala de examen.  
  
—Está bien. ¿Cómo estás hoy? - la enfermera, cuya etiqueta con su nombre dice" Cindy ", pregunta.  
  
—Umm, bien. Supongo. – Jared responde con torpeza.  
  
—Está bien. Sólo necesito que te pares sobre este peso. - Cindy le pide indicando a la pesa junto a la pared.  
  
Después de que Jared hubiera sido pesado, Cindy tomo su presión arterial y una muestra de su sangre.  
  
— ¿Si pudieras cambiarte a este mientras esperas a que el Dr. Hayward entre? -, Dice Cindy a Jared entregándole una bata hospitalaria.  
  
Jared asiente tomando la vestimenta de las manos de Cindy.  
  
\- El doctor estará aquí en solo un minuto, puedes sentarse en la camilla una vez te hayas cambiado. - Después de eso Cindy sonríe y deja a Jared y Jensen solos en la habitación.  
  
—Date la vuelta. – le dice Jared a Jensen cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de Cindy.  
  
—¿Qué? - Jensen se ríe. - Sabes que te he visto desnudo antes. Hemos tenido relaciones.  
  
—Lo recuerdo. – Jared regaña a Jensen. - ¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí? Sólo da la vuelta.  
  
Jensen se ríe, pero se da la vuelta, no obstante, para darle a Jared un poco de privacidad a cambio.  
  
Unos minutos más tarde, Jared está sentado en la mesa de examen con la bata, con Jensen sentado en la silla junto a él, cuando hay un golpe en la puerta.  
  
—Hola, soy el Dr. Hayward. - dice el hombre que entra en la habitación, extendiendo su mano hacia Jared.  
  
El hombre es alto, aunque no tan alto como Jared, y tiene el pelo marrón claro que se ha crecido un poco. Tiene penetrantes ojos azules que se ondulan un poco en las esquinas cuando sonríe su hermosa sonrisa.  
  
El Dr. Hayward no es lo que Jared estaba esperando en lo absoluto. Cuando el doctor Taylor le había dicho a Jared que el Dr. Hayward era un amigo suyo había asumido que el Dr. Hayward sería como él, pelo gris y en su mediados de los cincuenta. Sin embargo, El Dr. Hayward no puede ser mucho mayor que treinta y Jared casi que desea que se hubieran conocido en diferentes circunstancias.  
  
—Jared Padalecki. - dice Jared, sonriendo y tomando la mano del doctor.  
  
—¿Y estoy en lo cierto al suponer que usted es el padre? - Pregunta el Dr. Hayward ofreciendo su mano a Jensen.  
  
Jensen asiente con la cabeza antes de introducir a sí mismo.  
  
—Jensen Ackles.  
  
—Lo primero que necesito hacer es preguntarle un montón de cosas; sobre su historial medico y lo que no deberías hacer. Luego de que todo ese papeleo este hecho, hare un examen físico y luego podremos darle un vistazo a tu bebe. - El Dr. Hayward termina con una sonrisa. - ¿Así que este su primer embarazo?  
  
Las preguntas continúan durante unos diez minutos, preguntando acerca de no sólo la salud de Jared sino también de Jensen y sus familias: una compilación del historial familiar médico completo. A Jared también se le pregunta sobre su estilo de vida, hábitos alimentarios y si esta usando en la actualidad cualquier medicamento.  
  
—Bueno, esa es la última de las preguntas, - dice El Dr. Hayward en moviéndose para poner la tablilla en la mesa y tomando un par de guantes desechables. - Jared si pudieras recostarse y poner los pies en los estribos.  
  
Jared hace lo que le dicen, el Dr. Hayward cubriendo sus piernas con una manta.  
  
— Sólo voy a hacer un examen pélvico rápido, si pudieras deslizarte un poco hacia delante, - Dice el Dr. Hayward, embadurnando dos de sus dedos. El Dr. Hayward coloca su otra mano sobre el abdomen de Jared, mientras que inserta los dedos y luego presiona hacia abajo sobre el abdomen de Jared.  
  
No es el primer examen pélvico de Jared, se los ha estado haciendo aproximadamente una vez al año desde que se enteró de que era un portador a los 18 años. Nunca se hacen menos difíciles y Jared siempre se siente incomodo haciéndoselos. Y que Jensen este aquí realmente no ayuda.  
  
Cuando el examen de pelvis está terminado, El Dr. Hayward tira de la máquina de ultrasonido y la alista.  
  
—¿Así que estas listo para ver a tu bebé? - El Dr. Hayward se pregunta, mirando a Jared y a Jensen, viéndolos asentir a ambos.  
  
—Temprano en el embarazo se tiende a utilizar la ecografía interna, ya que proporciona una imagen más clara, - explica el Dr. Hayward mientras embarduna la sonda del ultrasonido y la inserta. Menos de un minuto después la imagen se muestra en la pantalla del ultrasonido.— ¿ves esta forma de judía aquí? - El Dr. Hayward pregunta, apuntándolo. - Ese es su bebé. Cerca de 8 semanas, diría yo. ¿Y este parpadeo de aquí? Ese es el latido del corazón.  
  
Jensen se levanta de donde estaba sentado al lado de la mesa para tener una mejor visión y toma la mano de Jared en la suya.  
  
—Wow, Jay. Ese es nuestro bebé. ¿Jay? - Jensen pregunta cuando no recibe una respuesta.  
  
—Sí. - Jared dice con voz acuosa, las lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos. - Nuestro bebé.  
  
Jared se vuelve a Jensen y le da una de sus sonrisas de mega-vatios, y todos los hoyuelos.  
  
—Bueno, todo se ve bien, - dice el Dr. Hayward alejando el equipo de ultrasonido y sacándose los guantes de látex. – Puedes cambiarte ahora, Jared, y luego ambos pueden encontrarme en mi oficina que esta atravesando esa puerta y hacia la izquierda. – dice antes de desaparecer por la puerta que indica.  
  
—Supongo que tengo que llamar a mi mamá ahora, ¿Eh? - Dice Jared, girándose hacia Jensen con una mirada tímida en su rostro.  
  
—Oh, mierda. Me olvidé por completo de mi mamá, - dice Jensen. - Supongo que voy a tener que llamar a casa también.  
  
Diez minutos después, Jared y Jensen está sentados en la oficina del Dr. Hayward, Jared habiéndose cambiado de nuevo a la ropa con la que había venido.  
  
—Así que a juzgar por lo que me has dicho y el tamaño del feto, estoy poniendo la fecha del parto a principios de enero, y voy a ser capaz de darte una fecha más exacta a medida que avance el embarazo y a obtener mediciones más precisas. Imprimí algunas fotos para que las tengan, también. - dice el médico, recogiendo algo de su escritorio y entregándoselo a Jared.  
  
Jared toma lo que el Dr. Hayward le da y ve la foto de su bebé. Sonríe antes de mostrarlo a Jensen.  
  
—Me gustaría comenzar con un curso de vitaminas prenatales, sólo para asegurarse de que el bebé tiene toda la nutrición que necesita y voy a darte algunos folletos sobre lo que debe y no debe comer durante el embarazo. Es obvio que conozcas que debes evitar la cafeína y el alcohol, pero también debes evitar ciertos pescados y quesos. Todo está en el folleto. ¿El Dr. Taylor dijo que habías estado experimentando náuseas matutinas bastante malas?  
  
—Umm, sí, han sido bastante malas. – Jared responde.  
  
—Está bien. ¿Dirías que has estado vomitando más de lo que has estado guardando? - Dr. Hayward pregunta.  
  
—Umm, ha sido un poco mejor esta última semana y creo que estoy reteniendo más de lo que estoy devolviendo.  
  
—Bueno. Pero me gustaría que mantengas un ojo sobre tu peso y si pierdes alguno me gustaría que vinieras a verme tan pronto como te sea posible. Mientras tanto, tengo algunos folletos sobre las maneras de ayudarte con las nauseas matutinas. - El Dr. Hayward entrega a Jared algunos folletos y una receta. - Muchos de mis pacientes encuentran que si tienen algunas galletas junto a su cama por la noche, y se los comen cuando se despiertan, ayuda con las náuseas. Además de comer comidas pequeñas durante el día y beber líquidos en abundancia. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta para mí?  
  
—Sí. Yo, Umm. Bueno, yo no sabía que estaba embarazado durante el primer par de semanas, y yo, eh, tome unas cuantas cervezas y me preguntaba, bueno ¿Si eso tendría algún efecto en el bebe? - Jared pregunta con preocupación. Esa pregunta ha estado en su mente desde su visita al Dr. Taylor. Esta muy preocupado porque haya herido al bebe.  
  
—El consumo excesivo de alcohol al inicio del embarazo, a veces puede causar aborto involuntario, pero he tenido pacientes que bebieron cada fin de semana durante varias semanas antes de que se enteraran que estaban embarazados y tuvieron niños perfectamente sanos. El Síndrome de alcoholismo fetal se presenta principalmente en pacientes que han consumido alcohol de manera regular a lo largo de todo el embarazo, así que mientras no bebas nada, ahora que sabes, deberías estar bien, - El Dr. Hayward sonríe tranquilizador a Jared.  
  
Jared deja escapar un suspiro de alivio.  
  
— Está bien. Y dejé de beber cuando me enteré, así que...  
  
—Tengo muchos pacientes con problemas similares. También suelo obtener un montón de preguntas sobre el sexo durante el embarazo. – dice el Dr. Hayward.  
  
Jared se sonroja cuando dice: - Eso en realidad no será un problema para mí. Dudo que sea capaz de encontrar a alguien dispuesto mientras estoy embarazado.  
  
El Dr. Hayward tiene una mirada confusa en su rostro.  
  
—¿Ustedes dos no están juntos?, - Pregunta.  
  
—No. Sólo somos amigos. – Jared replica. Tiene que recordarse a sí mismo que no está pasando nada entre él y Jensen, porque sentado en la oficina de un ginecólogo y hablando de su bebé es tan fácil fingir. Demasiado fácil. Y Jared no puede ir por ese camino. Sólo va a conducirlo a una mayor angustia.  
  
—Oh, está bien. Bueno, ¿Tienen alguna pregunta más?  
  
Jared mira a Jensen para ver si tiene algo que decir. Cuando Jensen se queda callado, Jared se vuelve al médico y le dice: - Creo que eso es todo.  
  
—Bien, bien voy a querer verte de nuevo en aproximadamente 4 semanas, así que puedes reservar tu próxima cita con mi recepcionista en la salida.

 

 

**Parte Dos**

  
  
  
Alrededor de una hora después de volver de la oficina del doctor Jensen hace su camino a la oficina de Jared.  
  
—Ok, aquí tienes una botella de agua y una merienda. - dice Jensen, sentado en su asiento habitual opuesto a la mesa de Jared.  
  
—Umm, bueno... ¿Gracias? – responde Jared, tomando los aperitivos que se le ofrecen.  
  
—El doctor dice que deberías comer cada dos horas, y que deberías beber mucho líquido, se supone que debe ayudar con las náuseas, ¿Recuerdas? El folleto también dijo que también debes evitar la comida picante. Y el té de jengibre y las galletas se suponen que ayudan.  
  
—Gracias, Jensen,- interrumpe cuando Jensen abre la boca para continuar. - Soy capaz de leer los folletos por mi cuenta, sabes.  
  
Jared se vuelve a la pantalla de su ordenador y comienza a escribir. Después de unos minutos, Jared mira hacia arriba cuando todavía Jensen no se ha ido.  
  
— ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? - Le pregunta Jared a Jensen.  
  
Jensen hace un ruido ese tipo de sonidos como “Nyah”, un híbrido de Nah y Sí.  
  
—Bueno, en realidad yo si tengo trabajo que hacer, así que… - dice Jared con una mirada molesta.  
  
—¿Vamos a decirle a la gente? - Jensen pregunta de repente, atrapando a Jared con la guardia baja. - Quiero decir, vamos a tener que decirle a Jeff y a Jim en algún momento. Y debemos decirle a nuestros amigos más temprano que tarde. Y supongo que les estamos diciendo a nuestras madres. Cuanto antes, mejor en sus casos.  
  
—Umm. Supongo que no había pensado en ello. Creo que me gustaría esperar para decirle a Jeff y Jim. Quiero decir, ni siquiera he estado aquí un año todavía. Y todo el mundo siempre espera hasta que el primer trimestre ha terminado antes de que se lo digan a nadie... Pero creo que tenemos que decirles a nuestros amigos. De lo contrario, se preguntarán acerca de mi repentina aversión al alcohol y a la cafeína... Y yo iba a llamar a mi mamá esta noche.  
  
—Jeff y Jim serán buenos al respecto. Pero si quieres esperar eso esta bien. Kane tiene un concierto mañana por la noche, ¿Quieres decirle a todos, entonces?  
  
—Umm, sí. Supongo que sí, - dice Jared sentirse repentinamente nervioso.  
  
—Bien, bien, realmente tengo un trabajo que debería estar haciendo. Hablaremos más tarde, ¿Okay?  
  
—Sí, claro. - dice Jared vagamente mientras Jensen sale por la puerta.  
  
Jared suspira y sostiene la cabeza en la palma de su mano. Las miradas de compasión sólo aumentarán ahora, teniendo en cuenta cómo todo el mundo sabe que Jared está enamorado de Jensen. ¿Así que decirles que ahora esta embarazado de Jensen? Muy extraño. Realmente no quiere esperar nada de esto.  
  
  


  
  
  
Jared decide que si va a empezar a decirle a la gente nada mejor que comenzar con su madre. Ella estaría muy molesta si se enterara de que ella no fue la primero en saberlo, aparte de Jensen.  
  
—Hola, mamá, - dice Jared, cuando su madre levanta el teléfono, cuando él la llama por la noche.  
  
—Bebe. ¿Cómo estás, mi amor? - Sherry pregunta.  
  
—Soy bueno, supongo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Papá bien?  
  
Sherry se ríe.  
  
— Sí, JT. Tu padre y yo estamos bien. Estoy deseando que llegue el final del término. ¡Creo que estoy tan entusiasmada como los niños!  
  
Jared sonríe mientras Sherry continúa contando a Jared algunas historias de travesuras de sus alumnos. Siempre le gusta oír historias de trabajo de su madre como maestra de escuela de inglés.  
  
—¿Cómo están Jeff y Megan? - Jared le pregunta a su madre sobre sus hermanos.  
  
—Los dos están bien. Jeff terminó con su residencia ahora y consiguió el trabajo en el hospital que él quería. ¡Megan está feliz de que haya terminado sus exámenes finales! Va a volver a casa la próxima semana.  
  
—Genial. Eso es bueno.  
  
—¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar, JT? Parece que tienes algo en tu mente.  
  
Jared maldice el hecho de que su madre lo conozca tan bien.  
  
—Umm, sí. No es, uh, algo que quiero decirte.  
  
—¿Sí...? Adelante. - Sherry dice cuando Jared falla en el intento de decir algo.  
  
—Supongo que solo lo diré, ¿eh? Umm, aquí va... estoy embarazado. - Jared dice a su madre.  
  
Hay una breve pausa antes de que su madre diga:  
  
—¿Qué? Creo que te entendido mal, cariño. Me pareció oír que dijiste que estabas embarazado. – dice su madre quien se ríe.  
  
—Lo hice. Quiero decir, yo estoy…  
  
—Oh - es la respuesta débil. - No entiendo, cariño. Me hubieras dicho que estaba viéndote con alguien, ¿No?  
  
—No estoy saliendo con alguien, mamá.  
  
—Entonces no lo entiendo. Sé que no eres el tipo que tiene conquistas de una sola noche.  
  
Jared se sonroja ante el comentario de su madre. Realmente odia lo bien que lo conoce.  
  
—No lo soy.  
  
—Bueno... ¿Quién es el padre entonces? - Sherry pregunta cuando Jared no divulga ninguna información.  
  
—Jensen. Es Jensen.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Jensen? Pero dijiste que no salías con nadie. ¿Tu y Jensen…? ¿Están finalmente juntos? – Jared odia cuan esperanzada suena su madre.  
  
—No, mamá. Nosotros no estamos juntos. Solo nos emborrachamos.  
  
—¿Así que en realidad no están juntos? - Su mamá le pregunta sonando decepcionada.  
  
Su madre ha sabido como Jared se siente sobre Jensen probablemente desde antes de que Jared lo supiera. A ella siempre le ha gustado Jensen desde la primera vez que lo conoció todos esos años atrás y ella siempre ha dicho que serian buenos juntos; siempre esperando que terminaran juntos.  
  
—No. No estamos realmente juntos. - suspira Jared. - Ha sido bastante genial sobre todo, diciendo que estará allí para mi y para el bebe.  
  
—Oh, bueno, eso es algo. -dice Sherry. -¡Voy a ser abuela! - Exclama, como si eso sólo se le acabara de ocurrir a ella.  
  
Jared se ríe.  
  
—Ya eres una abuela. - dice, refiriéndose al hijo de Jeff.  
  
—¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Pero voy a ser abuela otra vez! - Ella dice sonando encantada. - ¿Cuándo es el parto?  
  
—A partir de enero. - responde Jared.  
  
—¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto, JT? No pareces muy entusiasmado. - Sherry observa.  
  
—Estoy cansado, mamá. Estaba preocupado un poco acerca de cómo ibas a reaccionar. - admite Jared.  
  
En su corazón sabía que su madre lo tomaría todo bien, pero estaba irracionalmente ansioso de que su mamá se enojaría con él y de que no lo apoyara.  
  
—Bueno, por supuesto, cariño. ¿De verdad creo que estaría enojada contigo o algo así?  
  
—No, mamá. Por supuesto que no. Estaba preocupado aun así.  
  
— Creo que puedo entender eso. Estaba tan nerviosa de decirle a mi mamá cuando estaba embarazada con Jeff ¡Y estaba ya casada! - Ella se ríe. - Entonces, ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?  
  
—Me asusté bastante en un primer momento. ¿Pero ahora? En realidad estoy un poco emocionado. Fuimos al médico hoy -yo y Jensen- y el médico me hizo una exploración. Pudimos ver el bebe; era pequeñito- como un grano pequeño. Y pudimos ver sus latidos. – Jared sonríe pensando en ello.  
  
—Eso está muy bien, JT. Estoy muy feliz por ti. ¿Y cómo está Jensen con todo?  
  
—Umm, supongo que en realidad no hemos hablado de ello. Él dijo que iba a estar ahí para mí y el bebé, así que supongo que significa que está bien con todo. Y, bueno, estaba sonriendo en el médico, por lo que significa algo, ¿Verdad?  
  
—Sí, JT. Creo que significa algo. - dice Sherry con cariño.  
  
  


  
  
La noche del sábado Jared y Jensen van a un bar local, donde Chris y Steve están cantando. Jared no ha visto a ninguno de sus amigos desde que se enteró que estaba embarazado y definitivamente va a tener que decirles esta noche de lo contrario, se preguntarán por qué no esta bebiendo.  
  
Todos los miembros de su grupo están allí cuando Jared y Jensen llegan, Tom, Mike, Chad, Sophia, Sandy, Danneel y Misha todos están sentados alrededor de una mesa a un lado de la zona del bar, y Chris y Steve están ocupados acomodando el escenario para su show.  
  
Después de saludar a todos en la mesa y saludar a Chris y Steve en el escenario con un gesto, Jared se sienta a la mesa con los demás.  
  
—¿Oye, Jay? Voy por unas bebidas. ¿Quieres algo? - Jensen pregunta, señalando tras de sí en el bar.  
  
—Uh, quiero una limonada. Gracias. – Jared responde, volviéndose a los otros.  
  
Puede ver que tienen expresiones en sus rostros curiosos, pero nadie dice nada. No es un gran bebedor, no se emborracha con frecuencia, pero siempre disfruta de unas cervezas, cuando salen todos juntos así que los demás probablemente pensarán que es extraño que no este bebiendo cerveza esta noche.  
  
Todos hacen una charla corta durante un rato, contándose todo lo que han hecho en las últimas semanas, hasta que Jensen regresa con una cerveza para él y una limonada para Jared.  
  
Chris y Steve vienen un ratito para decir “hola” a todo el mundo después de haber terminado de configurar el escenario, pero no están por mucho tiempo y pronto están regresando al escenario para iniciar el set.  
  
A mitad de la primera presentación, todo el mundo decide tener otra ronda de bebidas, Jared se pone de pie para ir a ayudar, pero es detenido por la mano de Jensen en su hombro, manteniéndolo sentado.  
  
—No, Jared, siéntate. Yo iré. ¿Quieres un poco de jugo o algo así? - Jensen le pide, manteniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Jared.  
  
—En serio, Jen, yo puedo ir, esta bien. – Jared replica, tratando de levantarse a pesar de los esfuerzos de Jensen.  
  
—Jared, deberías descansar. Te traeré algo. - dice Jensen, despectivamente, alejándose y poniendo fin a la discusión.  
  
Jared ve alrededor de la mesa a sus amigos que están mirándolo con una mezcla de expresiones perplejas y confundidas. Nadie dice nada, lo que alegra a Jared.  
  
Jensen le termina trayendo un jugo de manzana y mango diciendo que es “bueno para él”, y Jared sabe que en realidad significa, “es bueno para el bebé”. Jared esta contento de que Jensen en realidad no haya dicho eso delante de sus amigos.  
  
Jared está haciendo su camino de regreso a la barra desde el cuarto de baño cuando Jensen pronto lo lleva a un lado. Jensen esta un poco borracho, Jared puede verlo. Todos, excepto Jared han estado bebiendo constantemente a lo largo de la noche, por lo que ninguno de ellos esta precisamente sobrio.  
  
—Jared, ¿Cuándo vas a decirles?  
  
Jared tenía una especie de esperanza de que Jensen se olvidara de decirles a sus amigos, porque Jared no quiere realmente decirles por el momento. Supone que en realidad nunca va a ser un momento adecuado para decirle a todos, pero él no ha tenido tiempo suficiente para mentalizarse a sí mismo.  
  
—Pronto. Cuando haya terminado Kane, así todo el mundo estará. – Jared replica, tratando de retrasar lo inevitable pues tan pronto como sea posible.  
  
  
Por suerte para Jared, Jensen parece aceptar su respuesta y continúa avanzando hacia la barra, regresando diez minutos después con otra cerveza y el jugo para Jared.  
  
—Bueno, en serio. ¿Qué demonios está pasando con ustedes dos? - Chad pregunta. Kane ha terminado de tocar unos quince minutos más temprano y Jensen acababa de regresar a la mesa con un plato de papas fritas diciéndole a Jared que necesita comer.  
  
—Umm, ¿A qué te refieres? - Jared responde, sabiendo que no va a ser capaz de evitar esta conversación durante mucho más tiempo.  
  
—Tú y Jensen. ¡Estás actuando raro! Y el sigue comprándote alimentos y jugo y mierda. ¿Qué está pasando? - Los otros ven a Chad enfadados por su falta de tacto, pero al mismo tiempo, deseosos de conocer la respuesta, como si todos hubieran querido hacer la pregunta, pero simplemente no eran tan entrometidos.  
  
Jared suspira. Sabe que no va a salir de ésta. Ellos no van a dejarlo solo hasta que él les diga lo que está pasando.  
  
—Quiero decir, yo sé que ustedes dos no pueden estar follando. Jay nos lo hubiera dicho.  
  
Jared entierra su cabeza en la mano, preguntándose, no por primera vez, ¿Por qué es amigo de Chad?  
  
Cuando Jared levanta la cabeza y ve que todo el mundo está mirando a Chad con exasperación y Chad se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza donde, por lo que parece, Sophia le golpeó. Jensen, por suerte, es igual que siempre de inadvertido.  
  
Jared deja escapar un suspiro y le dice a todo el mundo, - Estoy embarazado.  
  
—¡Oh, Dios mío! - Exclama Sandy, que parece ser la primera persona en superar el shock y corriendo alrededor de la mesa para engullir a Jared en su abrazo. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Demanda Sandy, aplastando ligeramente el brazo de Jared.  
  
Todos los demás empiezan a hacer preguntas, hacer comentarios y chistes y felicitando a Jared.  
  
—Espera, espera, espera. - dice Chris sobre todo el mundo, haciéndolos callar. - ¿Quién es el padre?  
  
Esta es la parte que Jared ha estado temiendo. Toma aire para prepararse cuando Jensen se aclara la garganta y dice: - Ese sería yo.  
  
Las reacción que causa serian hasta cómicas si no fuera por el hecho de que el interior de Jared esta revuelto. Las bocas de las chicas se abren, casi sincronizadas, y solo miran incrédulas entre Jared y Jensen.  
  
Todo el mundo esta sorprendido hasta que Chad pregunta sin rodeos.  
  
— ¿Así que ustedes dos realmente están follando?  
  
—No. - dice Jared, tratando de mantener lejos la decepción en su voz. No cree que lo haya logrado, por el aspecto que tienen los otros. — Nos emborrachamos en una fiesta de la empresa hace como dos meses y… no se. Terminamos en la cama. No significo nada. – Jared dice, su voz neutral.  
  
—Oh, Jared. – Sandy murmura, voz llena de simpatía. Y eso es exactamente por lo qué Jared no quería decirle a nadie.  
  
Jared mira a todos sus amigos reunidos a su alrededor en la mesa, y ve una mezcla de simpatía y compasión en sus ojos. Jared niega con la cabeza ligeramente, pidiéndole a sus amigos que no digan nada frente a Jensen, que no parece haber notado las miradas que todo el mundo le esta dando a Jared, y a esas miradillas entre ellos.  
  
— ¡Felicidades, hombre! - Dice Steve, juntando Jensen por el hombro, con todo el mundo añadiendo en sus propias felicitaciones y Jared está contento de que nadie dijera nada.  
  
Poco después, Jensen desaparece de la barra y Sandy y Sophia le caen a Jared, disparando preguntas rápidas.  
  
Jared suspira mientras dice, —Si me van a interrogar, ¿Podrías al menos tranquilizarse? Pregunten una a la vez.  
  
— ¿Cómo sucedió esto? - Sandy pregunta, los ojos muy abiertos y un poco lúgubres.  
  
—Te lo dije, nos emborrachamos. Como muy borrachos. Yo apenas si lo recuerdo. Y estuvimos de acuerdo en fingir que nunca ocurrió. Esto no quiere decir nada. - dice Jared, más para sí mismo que a las chicas.  
  
—Eso es mierda, Jared y todos lo sabemos. – Sophia agrega.  
  
—Bueno, no significo nada para Jensen.  
  
Ese comentario solo hace que Jared obtenga mas miradas comprensivas de las chicas.  
  
—Nosotros teniendo un bebe juntos no va a cambiar nada. – Jared prosigue. – Quiero decir, tener un bebe cambiara un montón de cosas, pero mi relación con Jensen no es una de ellas. Y se eso. Yo y Jensen nunca vamos a estar juntos. – Jared termina abatido.  
  
Jared no se molesta en mirar hacia arriba. Sabe que lo único que verá son las miradas de compasión de sus amigos y él realmente no quiere lidiar con eso ahora mismo. En su lugar, se dirige a su vaso de jugo y se une a la conversación que Tom y Mike están teniendo sobre el partido de anoche.  
  
Diez minutos más tarde, media hora después de Jensen se dirigiera a la otra barra, Jensen vuelve a la mesa para anunciar que él y una chica cachonda que recogió se van y le pregunta a Chris si por favor podría asegurarse de que Jared llegara a casa bien.  
  
Jared sabe sin mirar que todo el mundo le está mirando a él después de que Jensen se haya ido con miradas de lástima y simpatía mezcladas.  
  


  
Han sido un par de semanas desde que Jared y Jensen le dijeron a sus amigos acerca del embarazo, y Jared esta llegando al final de su primer trimestre.  
  
En realidad, Jared sabe que no ha ganado mucho peso, pero ya se esta sintiendo como una ballena. Todas sus prendas son cada vez mas estrechas como los días pasan y ahora tiene que usar el agujero más flojo de su cinturón. Jared sabe que no pasara mucho hasta que este visiblemente embarazado y al final de el primer trimestre es probablemente hora de que hable con Jim y Jeff.  
  
—Jensen, creo que debemos decirles. - dice Jared durante el almuerzo un día. Están en una tienda de dulces cerca de su edificio de oficinas, uno al que van bastante.  
  
— ¿Decirle a quien, que? Jensen pregunta en torno a su boca llena de sándwich de pavo.  
  
—Jeff y Jim. Creo que deberíamos decirles sobre el embarazo. - dice Jared, bajando su propio sándwich.  
  
—Oh. ¿Estás seguro?  
  
—Sí. Estoy empezando a aparentar y comienzo mi segundo trimestre la próxima semana. Probablemente es hora de que les digamos.  
  
—Bien, entonces. Podemos programar una reunión con ellos para la próxima semana. – Jensen responde, regresando a su sándwich.  
  


  
Jared sabe que fue el quien sugirió que le dijeran a Jeff y Jim, pero ahora en realidad cuando es el momento de decirles, esta bastante nervioso. Por alguna razón, decirles a sus jefes hace todo más real.  
  
—Jared, Jensen, están listos para verlos ahora. – dice Alona, la secretaria de Jeff, saliendo de la oficina a la oficina exterior donde Jared y Jensen habían estado esperando.  
  
—Umm, está bien. - Jared se levanta y camina a través de la puerta de la oficina por primera vez con Jensen siguiéndole de cerca detrás.  
  
—Chicos. - dice Jeff con una sonrisa en su rostro. - ¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes?- pregunta, indicándole las sillas frente al escritorio.  
  
Jared y Jensen ocupan los asientos que se les ofrecen e intercambian una mirada antes de que Jared abra la boca para hablar.  
  
—Bueno, Umm. Queríamos hablar con usted porque, eh, la cosa es que... estoy, Umm, estoy embarazado.  
  
Jared puede ver el shock extendido a través de las caras de Jeff y Jim, la boca de Jeff abriéndose ligeramente en sorpresa. Es claro que no es lo que se esperaban de esta reunión.  
  
—Y, Umm, ¿Jensen es el padre? - Jared añade en incertidumbre.  
  
Eso no parece ayudar con la sorpresa y la confusión, pero sus jefes salen de ella con la suficiente rapidez.  
  
—Oh. Bueno, eh, ¡Felicitaciones! Para ambos. - dice Jeff, al parecer el primero en recuperarse.  
  
—No estaba al tanto de que ustedes dos estuvieran saliendo. – añade Jim.  
  
—No estamos - responde a Jensen. - Simplemente... pasó. Pero no estamos juntos.  
  
Jared le da Jeff y Jim una sonrisa dolida, odia cuando se le recuerda tan categóricamente que él nunca va a estar con Jensen.  
  
—Oh, está bien. ¿Entonces Jared, cuando es el parto? - Jeff pregunta, y Jared está agradecido de que no continúe con la misma línea de interrogatorio que Jim había empezado, tal vez se dio cuenta de su incomodidad con el tema.  
  
—Voy en mi segundo trimestre. El doctor dice que será a principios de enero, alrededor del seis.  
  
—¿Y has pensado algo acerca de tu permiso?  
  
—Yo estaba pensando que a lo mejor, ya que debido a que el bebé nace a principios de enero, de que podía empezar mi permiso después de Año Nuevo.  
  
—Como estoy seguro que sabes, en California, se le permite un máximo de cuatro semanas pagadas por maternidad antes de que el bebé nazca, y cerca de 12 semanas de licencia pagada después del nacimiento del bebé. Después de la licencia remunerada, a continuación, puedes tener alrededor de 6 semanas de licencia sin sueldo, pero con la licencia laboral protegida. Después de eso, puedes tomar un permiso de ausencia, pero no pagado o con empleo protegido. Y Jensen, puedes tener seis semanas de vacaciones pagadas, una vez que nazca el bebé, como el permiso de paternidad, con un adicional de 6 semanas sin pagar.  
  
—Si quieres, Jared, puedes comenzar tu permiso después de Navidad. - dice Jeff consultando su calendario. – puedes pensar en todo lo que hemos hablado y ponerte de acuerdo en cuanto tiempo quieres tomarte y dentro de que fechas, y así podremos los cuatro llegar a una conclusión de una fecha de cuando puedas regresar.  
  
Jared asiente con la cabeza junto con todo lo que Jeff dice que, absorbiendo cada palabra.  
  
Hablan de unas cuantas cosas más después de eso, Jared y Jensen haciendo preguntas sobre los diferentes tipos de permiso, antes de terminar la reunión, Jared se siente mas ligero después de haber dicho todo a su jefes y empezando a tener todo en su lugar para su ausencia.  
  
  


  
  
—Jared, vamos, vámonos. - Jensen llama desde la sala de estar del apartamento de Jared al único dormitorio en el lugar.  
  
Se supone que se reunirán todos en un restaurante del centro en unos veinte minutos para la cena del cumpleaños conjunto de Sophia y Mike y ya deberían haberse ido por ahora, pero Jared se encuentra todavía en su habitación con la puerta bien cerrada.  
  
—¡Vamos, Jared! ¿Por qué diablos estas tardando tanto? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! – dice Jensen, golpeando la puerta de la habitación y luego abriéndola sin esperar una respuesta.  
  
Cuando Jensen entra en el dormitorio, Jared está de pie delante de su guardarropa aún en sus pantalones cortos, con lo que parece ser alrededor de la mitad del contenido del armario esparcido por el suelo y la cama. Mira a su alrededor cuando oye la apertura de la puerta y ve a Jensen darse cuenta del caos que es actualmente su dormitorio.  
  
—¿Qué? - Jensen se las arregla para preguntar elocuente.  
  
—No puedo encontrar nada que se ajuste. - dice Jared tristemente.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
—¡Quiero decir ... esto! - Dice Jared, palmeando su barriga.  
  
Ha estado agrandándose mientras las semanas pasan, pero aun es apenas notable, solo realmente evidente para la gente que sabe que esta allí. Pero aun así, esta ligeramente redondeada y es lo suficientemente grande que Jared no puede abrocharse nada en cualquiera de sus pantalones. Solo puede vestir pantalones de deporte y esos están volviéndose perceptiblemente apretados.  
  
Jensen sonríe con la prueba de que su bebé está vivo y en crecimiento.  
  
—Está bien, qué tal esto. Sólo tienes que encontrar cualquier cosa que te sirva por esta noche, a nadie le importara lo que lleves puesto, y mañana podemos ir de compras y conseguir algo de ropa de embarazo. , ¿Vale?  
  
Jared asiente con la cabeza y mira hacia abajo a su ropa esparcida por el suelo. Coge unos pantalones que realmente se ajustan, aunque algo incómodamente apretados, que se había descartado en su momento con un “demasiado casual” y una camisa de botones que le iba muy bien y se dirigió al baño a cambiar.  
  


  
En la cena con sus amigos, Sandy insiste en que ella acompañe a los chicos de compras, para que pueda ser algo así como el gurú de la moda de Jared y asegurarse así que tenga la ropa de embarazado más de moda. Así que el día siguiente los encuentra en un centro comercial en una tienda especializada en embarazo masculino con Sandy.  
  
Jared se siente muy incómodo probándose todas las prendas que están diseñados para estirarse y crecer como el lo hace especialmente cuando Sandy sigue haciéndolo enseñarles cada cosa que se prueba como si estuvieran en algún show de moda.  
  
Hay una razón por la que Jared no se convirtió en modelo -no le gusta ser el centro de atención de alguien de esa manera. Se le hace incómodo. Sin embargo, Sandy insiste en que tiene que tratar en todo lo posible para asegurarse de que encajarán bien y verse bien en él.  
  
Ella sigue saliendo con cosas como “realmente resalta el color de tus ojos” y “en realidad no va con tu piel”. Jared encontrándolo realmente bastante molesto.  
  
—Ok. Tengo un traje para cada situación ahora. Tengo suficiente ropa para que dure todo el resto de mi embarazo, ¿Ya terminamos? – Jared pregunta, exasperado después de probarse otra camisa para el trabajo.  
  
—Sí, creo que hemos terminado. ¿Estás seguro de que tienes suficiente ropa casual y cosas para el trabajo? – Sandy dice.  
  
—Sí, Sandy. Estoy seguro. ¿Podemos irnos? - Jared pregunta detrás de la cortina donde está se cambiando.  
  
Jensen y Sandy comienzan a recopilar toda la ropa que Jared se había probado para que pudieran hacerse cargo de ellas en la caja registradora.  
  
—Ok, tengo que irme pronto. – Sandy dice en torno un montón de camisetas. – Me imagino que tienes lo suficiente como para seguir así que voy a dejarlos ahora mismo.  
  
Con eso, Sandy tira todo lo que tiene en los brazos a los de Jensen y le da un beso en la mejilla, girándose para hacer lo mismo con Jared que acaba de salir del probador, dándole un abrazo cuando lo hace.  
  
—Bueno, compórtense chicos. Los veré pronto. – Sandy dice con una sonrisa mientras hace un gesto de adiós con la mano cuando se marcha de la tienda.  
  
—Oye, ¿Quieres algo de comer antes de irnos? - Jensen pregunta, haciendo su camino hacia la caja registradora.  
  
—Supongo que sí. Estoy bastante hambriento. ¿Podemos tener pepinillos y helado para el postre? - Jared pregunta como si fuera una solicitud completamente normal.  
  
Jensen, que estaba rápidamente acostumbrándose a algunos de los deseos más inusuales de Jared, sólo asiente con la cabeza con un rápido “seguro”. No está dispuesto a discutir con un hombre embarazado, no esta loco.  
  
Jensen paga por la ropa nueva de Jared, con Jared quejándose todo el tiempo junto a él, que puede “comprar su propia ropa, maldita sea” y luego se dirigen al área de comidas.  
  
—¿Sabes lo que quieres hacer para tu cumpleaños? - Jensen pregunta cuando están sentados con su comida. El cumpleaños de Jared esta a menos de una semana y realmente no han hablado de ello en lo absoluto.  
  
Jared salta su hamburguesa y se va directo a su pepinillo que introduce en el envase de helado.  
  
—Mmm... - Jared gime con aprecio. - ¿Eh? Ah, cierto. Umm, no sé. No estoy para una fiesta o algo así. Tal vez sólo cenar o algo así.  
  
—Ok, seguro. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

 

  


**Parte Tres**

  
  
  
El sábado antes de su cumpleaños, Jared se despierta con el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta principal.  
  
Cuando Jared finalmente se arrastra fuera de la cama, molesto de ser perturbado durante su hora de descanso, abre la puerta para encontrar a su mama de pie en la puerta.  
  
\- ¡Mama!  
  
\- ¡Bebe! ¡Mírate! ¡Te estás poniendo tan grande! – Sherri Padalecki remarca mientras jala a su hijo más joven en un abrazo apretado.  
  
\- Mama, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Jared pregunta cuando finalmente lo liberan.  
  
\- Vine a sorprender a mi bebe en su cumpleaños. – Sherri dice, palmeando la mejilla de Jared e invitándose asimismo a entrar en el apartamento.  
  
Sherri se sienta en el sofá y palmea el asiento a su lado. – Ven. Siéntate.  
  
Jared hace lo que se le ordena, sentándose al lado de su mama.  
  
\- Hable contigo anoche, ¿Cómo es que no me dijiste que venias?  
  
\- Bueno, no sería una sorpresa si te dijera ahora, ¿no? – Sherri dice con una mirada cariñosa en su rostro.  
  
\- Me alegra que estés aquí, mama. – Jared replica.  
  
No le avergüenza ser un niño de mama así que jala a su madre en un abrazo.  
  
  


  
En el día del cumpleaños de Jared, Sherri sorprende a su hijo apareciendo en su oficina e insistiendo en llevarlo en un apropiado almuerzo de cumpleaños. Sherri sabe que Jared nunca ha sido capaz de decirle no a ella, así que mira como salva su trabajo y coge su chaqueta.  
  
Sherri insiste en un ir a un restaurante bueno para el cumpleaños de Jared, y no solo el restaurant bajando la calle, así que Jared la lleva a un restaurant italiano unos pocos bloques mas allá.  
  
\- Así que, cariño. – Sherri comienza una vez que han ordenado la comida.  
  
\- ¿Hmmm?  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa contigo y Jensen?  
  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Jared pregunta.  
  
\- Bueno… ¿algo ha cambiado entre ustedes dos? Tener un bebe con una persona realmente cambia la relación. – Sherri aun tiene esperanzas de que Jared y Jensen terminen juntos no importa cuántas veces Jared intente decirle que eso nunca va a pasar.  
  
Jared suspira, sabiendo exactamente lo que su madre quiere. – Todo está igual como siempre ha sido, mama. Y nunca va a cambiar.  
  
Al ver que sigue siendo un tema delicado para su hijo, Sherri decide dejarlo por el momento. Es difícil para ella ver a Jared lucir tan abatido. Jared siempre es tan firme con que nada nunca va a cambiar entre él y Jensen, no importa lo mucho que él lo desee, y sólo va a tener que superarlo. Esa mentalidad siempre ha molestado a Sherri porque ella sabe que no es cierto, en la forma en que las madres saben. Ella ve la forma en la que a veces Jensen ve a Jared, muy de la misma manera en que por lo general Jared ve a Jensen: como si hubiese sido él quien colgó las estrellas y es el centro de su universo. Ella sólo espera que Jensen se dé cuenta.

  
Para el cumpleaños de Jared, Jensen planeo una reunión tranquila con todos sus amigos cercanos.  
  
Jared no se sentía con muchas ganas de salir, así que Jensen se las arreglo, con la ayuda de Sherri, para conseguir algo de comida y unas pocas decoraciones de cumpleaños regadas por todo el apartamento de Jensen junto con algunas películas para que así todos pudieran estar juntos y tener un maratón de películas.  
  
Movieron todos los cojines del sofá de Jensen al piso donde todos se sentaron apiñados mirando las películas.  
  
Durante la tarde mientras todos están mirando las películas y riendo y bromeando, Sherri ve la manera en la que Jensen observa a su hijo. Jensen siempre sonríe cada vez que Jared se ríe de algo, sus ojos arrugándose en las esquinas. Cuando piensa que nadie lo está viendo, solo observa a Jared con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Sherri está segura de que Jensen no tiene idea de cómo se siente sobre su hijo. Ella sabe que él puede ser un poco idiota sobre cosas como los sentimientos, después de todo el es el único en el mundo que no tiene idea de que Jared está enamorado de él. Ella solo espera que se dé cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde, y haya demasiado dolor en el corazón de Jared.  
  
A mitad de uno de los films, Jensen se levanta del sofá para buscar más aperitivos de la cocina, y Sherri le ofrece ayuda.  
  
\- Así que, Jensen, - Sherri comienza cuando los dos están arreglando los aperitivos, - ¿esperando el nacimiento?  
  
\- ¿Hmmm? ¿Quieres decir el bebe? – Jensen continúa cuando Sherri asiente. – en realidad estoy esperándolo realmente. Nunca había pensado mucho en tener niños pero ahora que está sucediendo… sí, estoy algo emocionado.  
  
\- Eso es genial, Jensen. – Sherri le sonríe. – me alegra. Creo que tu y Jared serán grandes padres.  
  
\- Bueno, Jared definitivamente lo será. No puedo pensar en alguien mejor para pasar por esto. – Jensen dijo, mirando hacia la sala donde Jared está apoyado contra el sofá riéndose sobre algo con Mike, con una sonrisa afectiva en su rostro.

  
Los días estaban pasando rápidamente mientras Jared seguía poniéndose grande y mas grande. Estaba de repente muy agradecido de las ropas que Sandy le había hecho comprar porque ciertamente le sentaban mas cómodas mientras se ponía mas grande.  
  
Muy pronto el día de la revisión de la semana 18 arribo, encontrando a Jared y Jensen sentados ansiosamente en la sala de exanimación en la oficina del Doctor Hayward.  
  
Jared ya había sido pesado y medido y había tenido todos los exámenes usuales hechos. Todo lo que estaban esperando ahora era porque el doctor viniera.  
  
\- Jared, ¿Cómo te va hoy? – pregunto el doctor Hayward, caminando en la habitación y colocando su portapapeles a un lado del escritorio.  
  
\- Um, muy bien. Ah, un poco nervioso, supongo. – Jared responde, rascando un lado de su cara.  
  
\- No hay necesidad de sentirse nervioso. – dice el Doctor Hayward, sonriendo amablemente a Jared. – ¿la enfermera ha tomado todas tus medidas y exámenes? Okay, comenzare el ultrasonido entonces, - el Doctor Hayward continua luego de que Jared asienta.  
  
El Doctor Hayward jala el carrito con la maquina del ultrasonido hacia él, encendiéndolo. - ¿quieres saber el sexo del bebe hoy?  
  
Jared y Jensen comparten una breve mirada antes de girarse y asentir al doctor antes de que Jared levante su camisa para que el doctor deje caer algo de gelatina.  
  
\- Lo siento, debe estar frio. – dice el doctor cuando Jared inhala.  
  
\- Si, sentí eso. – Jared replica con una risa sin aliento.  
  
\- Okay, comencemos con esto.  
  
El doctor Hayward coloca la sonda en el abdomen distendido de Jared y presiona ligeramente hasta que una imagen aparece en la pantalla.  
  
En el ultimo ultrasonido nada era discernible, todo lo que Jared podía ver era una forma de grano. Ahora, sin embargo, podía diferenciar las formas del feto: la cabeza, brazos y piernas.  
  
Jared estiro su mano buscando la de Jensen y la apretó, nunca quitando sus ojos lejos de la imagen del bebe en la pantalla.  
  
\- Solo tengo que tomar algunas medidas y así sucesivamente, - el doctor Hayward dice, alcanzando su portapapeles.  
  
Cuando el doctor está satisfecho, se gira hacia Jared y Jensen y pregunta: - ¿Están listos para saber el sexo?  
  
Todo lo que Jared puede hacer es asentir, intentando mantener sus lágrimas bajo control.  
  
El doctor mueve la sonda alrededor del estomago de Jared ligeramente hasta que está satisfecho con la posición. – ok, ¿ven eso allí? – pregunta, apuntando a algunas líneas en la pantalla. – es una chica.  
  
\- Wow, - Jared no puede más mantener sus lágrimas bajo control y estas comienza a bajar por sus mejillas. – una… hija. Jen, ¡vamos a tener una niña!  
  
\- Lo sé. – Jensen está intentando mantener sus emociones bajo control también y está intentando dificultosamente no dejar sus propias lagrimas caer. Jensen coloca un beso casto a un lado de la frente de Jared y luego otro en sus manos unidas.  
  
\- Les daré a los dos unos minutos solos. Cuando estén listos solo vayan a mi oficina. – dice el doctor, recogiendo sus cosas antes de caminar a la puerta y salir calladamente.  
  
Jared y Jensen apenas notan la partida del doctor; su interés puesto meramente en la imagen de su hija en la pantalla.  
  
  


  
Jensen abre la puerta de su apartamento y deja que Jared entre antes de él.  
  
\- Creo que deberíamos enmarcar esto. – dice Jared sosteniendo la imagen impresa del ultrasonido. – sabes, como nuestra primera foto del bebe, o algo. – Jared se deja caer en el sofá de Jensen poniéndose cómodo.  
  
\- Uh, si. Buena idea. Podemos escoger mañana el marco o algo. Hey, ¿quieres algo? – Jensen pregunta cerca de la cocina.  
  
Jared piensa por un momento. - ¿Te? O quizás algo de jugo. ¿Tienes algo de comer?  
  
Jensen se ríe de eso. - ¡Comiste hace como una hora! – sin importarle, comienza a juntar las cosas para hacerle un sándwich a Jared.  
  
\- Si, ¡pero tu bebe demanda comida! – Jared exclama, sin moverse de su lugar en el sofá.  
  
Un minuto después, Jensen emerge de la cocina con una bandeja cargada con una taza de té –con cuatro terrones de azúcar como a Jared le gusta – un vaso con jugo de manzana, un sándwich y un café para él. - ¿Cómo es que siempre es mi bebe cuando está haciendo algo molesto? – pregunta, sentándose al lado de Jared.  
  
\- Bueno, porque ella saco eso de ti. – Jared sonríe, tomando el sándwich de la bandeja.  
  
Se sientan en un silencio cómodo por un par de minutos, Jared felizmente masticando su sándwich y Jensen pensativamente bebiendo de su café.  
  
\- He estado pensando… - Jensen comienza.  
  
\- Oh-oh.  
  
\- Haha. En serio, he estado pensando, y no tienes que decir nada ahora, solo quiero que pienses en ello, ¿ok?  
  
\- Ok… - Jared dice, estirando la palabra. – para yo ser capaz de pensar sobre ello tengo que saber que es. – apunta cuando Jensen no continua.  
  
\- Cierto, bueno, pensé que quizás querías mudarte conmigo… no digas nada ahora, solo escúchame. – Jensen continúa cuando Jared asiente con su cabeza. – Bueno, vas a tener que mudarte de tu apartamento de todas formas – quiero decir, realmente no puede tener un bebe en un apartamento de una sola habitación – y mi apartamento es mas grande. Probablemente queramos un ligar más grande que este para que el bebe pueda tener su propia habitación, pero por ahora servirá. Y también, bueno supongo que es el tema principal, quiero que estés mas cerca. Ya sabes para que así pueda ayudarte a ti y al bebe. Quiero estar allí para todo. Y de esta manera si tienes algún antojo extraño a las dos de la mañana puedo correr y buscarlo por ti. – Jensen apenas hace una pausa durante todo su discurso, sin dejar a Jared comentar en ellas. – mira, no necesitas darme una respuesta ahora. Así que solo piénsalo, ¿ok?  
  
\- ¿puedo decir algo ahora? – Jared pregunta con una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. Continúa cuando Jensen asiente. – sí, me mudare contigo. Quiero que estés cerca para todo también. O sea, este también es tu bebe. – dice, su mano subiendo para acariciar su estomago distendido.  
  
\- ¿en serio? – Jensen pregunta, una sonrisa enorme formándose en su rostro.  
  
\- Si. Es también la hora perfecta. El contrato de arrendamiento esta por vencerse a final de mes y está pensando en firmarlo, pero ahora no lo hare.  
  
\- Ok. Genial. – replica Jensen, la sonrisa firme en su rostro. Con eso, se estira y toma a Jared en un abrazo. – Bueno, - Jensen comienza cuando el abrazo se rompe minutos después, - pensé que quizás mueva todas mis cosas en el estudio para que así puedas tener mi habitación. Es más grande así que tendrás mas espacio para cuando el bebe llegue aquí. Imagine que probablemente querías tenerla contigo los primeros meses de todas formas, y eso nos daría tiempo para buscar por un sitio más grande.  
  
\- Jen, no tienes que hacer eso… - Jared dijo sin seguridad.  
  
\- Si, si tengo. Quiero que estés cómodo, estas llevando mi bebe, y vas a necesitar el espacio.  
  
\- Um, bueno, ¿si estás seguro? – Jared duda.  
  
\- Si. – Jensen dice desafiante. – de otra forma no te habría pedido que te mudaras.  
  
Jared sonríe con eso, una sonrisa suave que reserva solamente para Jensen, una sonrisa que Jensen imita en su rostro. Por un segundo casi puede creer que hay algo entre ellos, algo real y no solo en su cabeza.  
  
  


  
Las cosas van bastante rápido desde allí. Jared le dice a su casero que no estará firmando de su contrato de nuevo y el y Jensen comienza a empacar su apartamento. La mayoría de sus muebles vino con el apartamento, así que no tiene que preocuparse sobre que hará con ellos cuando se mude con Jensen.  
  
El fin de semana antes de que el contrato del apartamento se venza Jared muda sus cosas en el apartamento de Jensen. Si bien, fue mas como que Jensen y sus amigos movieron las cosas de Jared mientras que Jensen insistía en que Jared se sentara y dirigiera a todo el mundo mientras el “no quería poner ningún estrés adicional en Jared”. Además de mudar todas las cosas de Jared dentro, Jensen arregla sus muebles en el salón para hacer más espacio de lo que estaba en su estudio y mueve todo lo que había en su habitación allí.  
  
En su mayoría, vivir con Jensen es asombroso. Ellos siempre han tenido grandes momentos saliendo juntos y ahora esos momentos no tienen que terminar porque alguno de ellos tenga que irse a casa.  
  
Jared tiene que admitir que el embarazo es mucho más fácil con Jensen allí con él. Cada vez que tiene un antojo extraño, Jensen solo sale y lo compra por él, sin hacer preguntas. Unas semanas después de mudarse, el bebe comienza a patear por primera vez.  
  
Jared está sentado en el sofá de la sala mirando Tv con Jensen sentando y leyendo a su lado. Se ha sentido bastante incomodo últimamente, su estomago expandiéndose rápidamente y sus tobillos tomando la responsabilidad de ello. Sigue movimiento y reposicionándose intentando ponerse cómodo.  
  
\- Ok, ¡en serio, Jared! ¿Puedes dejar de moverte por un segundo? ¡Estoy intentando leer! Eres una distracción. – Jensen finalmente se rompe.  
  
\- Lo siento. – Jared se gira a Jensen con sus patentados ojos de cachorro. – no puedo ponerme cómodo. Mis pies me duelen. – dice con un puchero.  
  
Jensen suspira, casi sufriendo, y pone su libro abajo. – Ok, ven aquí. – dice indicando su regazo.  
  
\- ¿Huh?  
  
\- ¡Pon tus pies arriba! – Jensen dice, palmeando su regazo.  
  
Jared se remueve sobre el sofá poniendo sus pies en el regazo de Jensen y recostándose. Jensen coloca su mano en el tobillo de Jared y entonces comienza a masajear los pies hinchados de Jared.  
  
\- Mmm. Eso se siente bien. – Jared gime. – mis pies han estado inflamados recientemente. – Jared puede sentirse relajarse con cada toque de los dedos de Jensen y comienza a acariciar gentilmente su abdomen prolongado.  
  
\- ¡Oh, oh! – Jared exclama después de unos minutos, las manos afianzándose a su estomago.  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo malo? – Jensen pregunta preocupado, deteniendo el masaje improvisado.  
  
\- Nada. Nada malo. Solo sentí algo.  
  
\- ¿sentir algo? ¿A qué te refieres? – Jensen pregunta, su preocupación sin menguar.  
  
\- Creo que - ¡Oh! ¡Creo que esta pateando! – Jared exclama, la sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.  
  
\- ¿En serio?  
  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Siente! – Jared dice tomando las manos de Jensen y posando ambas en su estomago donde puede sentir el bebe pateando.  
  
\- Wow, - Jensen dice cuando siente el ligero movimiento bajo sus dedos. – esa es nuestra bebe. – dice mostrándole su sonrisa a Jared.  
  
En ese momento, Jared está realmente complacido de que él y Jensen han estado viviendo juntos para que así puedan compartir estos momentos de la vida de su hija juntos, si Jared no hubiera estado viviendo con Jensen, este probablemente se lo habría perdido.  
  
  


  
Todo se siente tan domestico entre ellos después de unas cuantas semanas viviendo juntos, comprando cosas para la bebe y escogiendo nombres, eso hace tan fácil para Jared olvidar que no son más que dos amigos viviendo juntos.  
  
Desafortunadamente, el asunto estalla en casa bastante pronto cuando Jared se despierta en mitad de la noche y va por algo de agua.  
  
Justo acaba de terminar de llenar su vaso en el fregadero cuando escucha la puerta principal. Mirando al reloj en la pared de la cocina, Jared nota que ya son pasadas las dos de la mañana.  
  
Chris y Steve le habían invitado a ambos salir, pero Jared no se había sentido con ganas de ir, así que le había dicho a Jensen que fuera sin él. Jared había asumido que Jensen había venido a casa mientras él había estado dormido.  
  
Jared rodea la cocina hasta llegar al salón principal para saludar a Jensen cuando detiene sus pasos en seco.  
  
Jensen no está solo.  
  
Hay una chica rubia colgando de sus labios y tirando de sus ropas. Y Jensen está tirando de las de ellas.  
  
Ambos obviamente no se han dado cuenta que no están solos en la habitación y continúan haciendo su camino hacia la habitación de Jensen, dejando un rastro de ropas detrás.  
  
Jared sale del aturdimiento en el que estaba cuando escucha la puerta de Jensen cerrarse.  
  
De repente no sintiéndose tan sediento como había estado, Jared regresa a la cocina y coloca su vaso en el fregadero antes de calladamente regresar a su habitación.  
  
Se encoje hecho una bola debajo de las sabanas y deja las primeras lagrimas caer.  
  
  


  
Desde esa noche, Jensen viene a casa unas cuantas veces más con varias chicas y chicos acompañándolo. Nunca hablan de ello y Jared de verdad no quiere hacerlo, no están juntos así que no es realmente su problema. Jared piensa que quizás Jensen no se ha dado cuenta que Jared está al tanto de sus pequeñas escapadas nocturnas.  
  
Jared está en su tercer trimestre ahora y se siente extremadamente grande. Jensen vino a casa con otra chica anoche antes de que Jared se retirara a una tienda de café cercana para hacer algo de trabajo. No tenía nada que ver con evadir a Jensen. O al menos eso es lo que Jared se dice asimismo.  
  
Jared tiene una mesa grande toda para sí mismo cerca de la parte trasera de la tienda. Su laptop está abierta frente a él con sus libros y documentos rodeándole. Ha estado allí por unas horas y ha tomado ya tres chocolates calientes y dos jugos de fruta. No puede tomar café y esta un poico cansado de té, así que está apostando por una sobredosis de chocolate.  
  
Jared está en el medio de su tren de pensamiento, tipiando francamente en su laptop cuando su atención es atraída por el sonido de alguien llamado su nombre.  
  
Cuando Jared mira hacia arriba para investigar el sonido ve a Mark, su ex novio, acercándose a él. Mark es unos años mayor que él, ya en sus treinta, con cabello negro ondulado que mantiene corto. Jared nota que ha crecido su vello facial desde la última vez que lo vio. Mark y el habían salido por casi un año antes de que la compañía de Mark lo transfiriera a la oficina de Londres. Las cosas habían ido bien entre ellos, tan bien como cualquier relación que Jared podía tener.  
  
\- ¡Mark! Wow, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Jared dice, salvando su trabajo y cerrando la tapa de su laptop antes de ponerse de pie y darle un abrazo a Mark.  
  
\- Wow, - dice Mark cuando Jared se levanta, dándole un primer vistazo al gran abdomen de Jared. – wow, ¿estás embarazado?  
  
\- Oh. Um, si. – Jared replica, acariciando su estomago con su mano.  
  
\- Wow. Um. Supongo que las cosas deben estar yendo bastante bien para ti entonces. ¿Quién es el chico suertudo? – Mark pregunta, sentándose en la mesa de Jared antes de indicarle a este que haga lo mismo.  
  
\- Um, bueno, actualmente. Es uh, de Jensen.  
  
\- Jensen. – Mark dice exhalando. – ustedes dos están finalmente juntos, ¿no?  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Jared pregunta confundido.  
  
\- Vamos, Jared. Todo el mundo sabe cómo te sentías por ese hombre. Cuando estábamos juntos intentaba ignorarlo, pretendiendo que no estaba allí, pero lo sabía. Estabas enamorado de él. E imagino que él lo está de ti también.  
  
Jared inclina la cabeza mientras comienza a responder.  
  
\- Lo entendiste todo mal. Jensen y yo no estamos juntos. – dice mientras mira hacia arriba.  
  
\- ¿No? – Mark pregunta, mirando al estomago de Jared.  
  
\- No. ¿Esto? – Jared dice masajeando su estomago. – es solo un accidente de ebrios. Yo y Jensen nunca hemos estado juntos y nunca lo estaremos.  
  
\- Lo siento.  
  
\- ¿Por qué? – Jared pregunta, su ceño frunciéndose en confusión.  
  
\- Como dije: sé cómo te sentías sobre ese hombre. – Mark dice con una sonrisa triste.  
  
\- Lo siento. – Jared continúa cuando todo lo que obtiene es una mirada confusa. – merecías algo mejor que un hombre que está enamorado de alguien más. Así que, lo siento. Pero solo para que coste, realmente me importaste.  
  
\- Lo sé, - dice Mark tristemente. - Mira, - dice mirando a su reloj. – realmente tengo que irme, la única razón por la que me detuve es por un café, así que…  
  
\- Si, si. Bueno, fue agradable verte. – Jared dice, viendo a Mark levantarse de su silla.  
  
\- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo alguna vez? Sabes, ya que no puedes tomar café. Seria agradable hablar propiamente.  
  
\- Si. Eso sería genial. ¡Quiero escuchar todo sobre Londres!  
  
Mark deja salir una risa con eso. – Claro. ¿Aun tienes mi numero cierto? – cuando Jared asiente él dice, - Genial. Llámame luego, ¿ok? – cuando Jared asiente de nuevo, se da la vuelta y deja la tienda de café, Jared mirándolo marcharse.

 

**Parte Cuatro**

  
  
  
Cumpliendo su palabra, Jared llama a Mark luego en ese día y arreglan verse en un restaurant la tarde siguiente.  
  
Mark lleva a Jared a un acogedor restaurant italiano cerca del Fisherman’s Wharf. Tienen una tarde agradable juntos, reencontrándose y recordando. Mark le cuenta a Jared sobre Londres y las cosas que logro ver allí, cuando no estaba en la oficina. Jared generalmente le dice a Mark lo que ha estado pasando en su vida, en su mayoría sobre el bebe.  
  
A pesar de todo, toda la tarde se ha sentido como una cita para Jared, incluyendo cuando Mark lo lleva hasta la puerta principal de su apartamento al final de la tarde.  
  
Jared extrañaba esto, alguien llevándolo a pasear, solo concentrándose en el. Se siente agradable ser el centro de atención de alguien, ver la atracción en sus ojos y saber que está dirigida a él. Es por eso que Jared no se aparta cuando Mark se inclina sobre él para besarlo por las buenas noches.  
  
\- Tuve una gran noche, Jared. – Mark dice, apartándose.  
  
\- Mmm, yo también. – Jared dice con una sonrisa tentativa.  
  
\- Te llamare mañana. – dice Mark comenzando a caminar de espaldas hacia el elevador.  
  
Todo lo que Jared puede hacer es asentir antes de buscar las llaves en su bolsillo y abrir la puerta delantera.  
  
\- ¿Dónde diablos has estado? – Jensen demando tan pronto como cruzo la puerta.  
  
\- Uh, ¿cenando? – Jared dijo, moviéndose dentro y quitándose la chaqueta.  
  
\- ¿Y no pensaste en decirme? ¿Con quién fuiste a cenar? – Jensen pregunto cuando todo lo que obtuvo fue un encogimiento de hombros.  
  
\- No es que sea tu problema. – Jared dice con una mirada evidente. – pero fue a cenar con Mark.  
  
\- ¿Mark? ¿Cómo en tu ex novio Mark? ¿Pensé que estaba en Londres?  
  
\- Estaba. Regreso. Y fuimos a cenar.  
  
\- ¿Y no pensaste en que era mi problema que salieras con tu ex novio? – Jensen grito, su temperamento aumentando.  
  
\- ¡No! ¡Cómo no es de mi incumbencia que vengas a casa con algún tonto fácil! – Jared grito de vuelta, su enfado alzándose para vérselas con el de Jensen.  
  
Con esas palabras, Jensen se desinflo completamente.  
  
\- No sabía que tenías conocimiento de eso. – dice, acercándose al sofá para sentarse.  
  
\- Bueno, no eres exactamente silencioso.  
  
Con eso, Jensen frunce el ceño, preocupado.  
  
\- Lo siento.  
  
\- Bueno, como dije, no es de mi incumbencia. Y no es de la tuya con quien yo salga a cenar.  
  
Jared le da la espalda a Jensen y se marcha a su habitación, sin ver la mirada de dolor en el rostro de Jensen.

  
\- No sé lo que estoy haciendo, Sand. – Jared dice la tarde siguiente. Ha dejado el apartamento temprano en la mañana, antes de que Jensen se haya levantado, y ha evadido a Jensen en la oficina todo el día. Después del trabajo, Jared se reunió con Sandy en un café cercano a la oficina. – realmente le gusto. Y me trata realmente bien. Y es tan dulce. Debería desear estar con él… pero solo, no. Y el merece algo mucho mejor que eso. No debería dejar que continúe cuando estoy enamorado de Jensen.  
  
Sandy está sentada tranquilamente, escuchando a todo lo que su amigo está diciendo. No quiere interrumpirle así que ha escuchado toda la historia entera desde cuando Jared vio por primera vez a Mark en la cafetería hasta la tarde del sábado.  
  
\- Y entonces cuando llegue a casa, Jensen estaba actuando realmente raro. Estaba como, demandado saber donde había estado y con quien había estado. ¿Puedes creer eso? Estaba siendo un verdadero idiota.  
  
Cuando Sandy piensa que Jared ha terminado de hablar, comienza a hablar.  
  
\- Bueno, primero, deberías hablar con Mark, decirle donde estas parado y que solo quieres que sean amigos, las cosas están muy complicadas ahora para complicarlas más. Y en cuanto a Jensen, ¿has hablado con él sobre todo esto? – Con la mirada de Jared ella dijo sarcásticamente, - ¡Por supuesto que no! Son hombres. ¿Por qué hablarían de sentimientos?  
  
\- Sandy.  
  
Sandy solo gruñe. – Jared. Llama a Mark, luego ve a casa y habla con Jensen sobre todo esto. ¿Ok? – Sandy pregunta cuando Jared no hace movimiento.  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que lo llame ahora?  
  
Sandy suspira y asiente con una expresión en su rostro que dice claramente “duh”.  
  
\- Ok, ok, - Jared dice, sacando su teléfono.  
  
Jared hace una pausa en medio de buscar entre sus contactos, tratando de encontrar el número de Mark.  
  
\- No puedo hacer esto en el teléfono, Sandy. No puedo ser tan cruel. ¿Quizás podría convencerlo de que nos veamos aquí?  
  
\- ¿Estas preguntándome o diciéndome? – replica Sandy. – entonces llámalo y pregúntale si puede venir.  
  
Una hora después, Mark camina dentro del café y cuando ve a Jared su rostro se transforma en una enorme sonrisa. Cuando alcanza a Jared se inclina para darle un abrazo. Sandy se ha ido no hace mucho antes de que Mark llegara en orden de darle a Jared algo de privacidad. Jared piensa que preferiría que ella se quedara para darle apoyo moral.  
  
\- ¿Así que de que querías hablar? – Mark pregunta. – sonabas algo serio en el teléfono.  
  
\- Um, si. Lo es. Um, no sé, no sé cómo decirlo… lo que quiero decir… sabes que me gustas. Eres realmente un chico agradable, y tengo suerte de tenerte en mi vida…  
  
El rostro de Mark esta tenso, sabiendo ya a donde Jared trata de llegar con esto. Si es honesto consigo mismo, sabía que vendría todo el tiempo.  
  
\- ¿Pero…?  
  
\- Amo a Jensen. Sé que no debería y sé que él no siente lo mismo, pero lo hago. Y no puedo estar bien de conciencia con alguien más cuando aun no he superado esto por él, especialmente ahora que estoy teniendo su bebe. No sería justo para ti. Eres un hombre genial. Mereces estar con alguien que te ame. No con alguien que está enamorado de alguien más. – Jared hace una pausa y toma aliento. – se que probablemente no quieres nada que ver conmigo ahora, pero me gustaría si quedáramos como amigos. – Jared termina, algo inseguro.  
  
-Me gustaría ser tu amigo, Jared. No creo que pueda ahora mismo, solo necesito algo de tiempo para superar esto, - Mark dice con una sonrisa desaprobatoria de sí mismo. – pero me gustaría llamarte alguna vez. Ser amigos. Conocer a tu hija, - Mark le sonríe a Jared. Puede notar cuan mal esta Jared con toda esta situación y realmente a él le importa Jared y no quiere verlo herido con esto. – mira, sabia en que me metía regresando aquí contigo. No debería haber insistido. Por favor, intenta no sentirte mal con esto. Estoy bien. Y algún día, nosotros estaremos bien también.  
  
Mark se pone de pie y toma su maletín, haciendo el ademan de irse.  
  
\- Y también, - Mark dice girándose hacia Jared, - Creo que a Jensen le importas más de lo que tú crees. He visto la manera en la que te mira, - Mark agrega con la mirada de confusión de Jared. – te veré por ahí. – con eso, Mark deja a Jared muy confundido sentando solo en el café.

  
Jared llega a casa más tarde sintiéndose como una mierda. Está cansado, su baja espalda e había estado doliendo todo el día y para poner la guinda en el pastel se está sintiendo muy mal con su conversación con Mark. Siempre ha odiado las charlas de ruptura. El y Mark nunca realmente habían tenido una la primera vez que se separaron, Mark solo se había mudado y ellos habían decidido que deberían terminar las cosas en lugar de intentar tener algo a larga distancia.  
  
Jared espera que algún día superen esto y puedan ser amigos, pero por ahora sabe que Mark solo quiere algún tiempo lejos de él. No que Jared pueda culparle. Jared se siente realmente mal sobre toda la situación. Mark es un tipo realmente genial y se preocupa por él un montón, solo que no en la forma en la que Mark se preocupa por él.  
  
Jared entra en el apartamento y lo último que quiere es otra pelea con Jensen. Como sea, una mirada al rostro de Jensen y Jared sabe que no va a obtener lo que desea.  
  
\- Hombre, ¿Dónde has estado? Desapareciste luego del trabajo. – Jensen comienza en el momento que Jared atraviesa la puerta.  
  
\- Fui a comer con Sandy, - Jared dice exasperadamente dejando su bolso de trabajo.  
  
\- ¿Y no podrías haberme dicho?  
  
Jared suspira.  
  
\- No necesito decirte donde estoy cada segundo de cada día. – replica, molesto.  
  
\- Tienes que hacerlo cuando estas llevando mi hijo.  
  
Jared realmente se está molestando con la actitud de Jensen.  
  
\- ¿Por qué estas siendo un imbécil con esto? – demanda.  
  
\- ¿Disculpa? – Jensen pregunta, algo golpeado.  
  
\- No tienes derecho a demandar saber donde estoy todo el tiempo. No tienes poder sobre mí. ¡Deja de actuar como un… como un esposo celoso!  
  
Jared está comenzando a sentirse extraño y siente un ligero tirón en el costado de su estomago. Alza su mano para acariciar ese punto, calmando a su hija.  
  
\- O sea, ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar? – Jared continua, sin dejar que Jensen hable. - ¡Somos amigos! Sé que somos amigos, ¡pero algunas veces se siente como que somos más y eso esta jodiendo mi cabeza! – Jared siente otra punzada en su estomago, más pronunciada esta vez, pero la ignora, solo acariciando ese lugar antes de continuar. - ¿es esto real? ¿Hay algo entre nosotros o solo está todo en mi cabeza? ¡Por favor, solo dime lo que quieras, Jen! ¡Te amo! ¡Lo he hecho por años y no puedo superarlo si sigues actuando así! – Si Jensen va a decir algo o tiene alguna reacción, Jared solo la ignora. – Sigo manteniendo la esperanza de que un día te des cuenta de que sientes lo mismo y no estás haciendo nada para hacerme pensar lo contrario. Yo no… - Jared se detiene cuando un dolor punzante atraviesa su estomago, demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo esta vez. Se dobla por la mitad y sujeta su estomago con ambas manos con un estrangulado “¡argh!”.  
  
\- ¡Jared! – Jensen esta a su lado en un instante, pasando su mano por la espalda de Jared, tratando de guiarlo hasta el sofá.  
  
\- ¡Algo está mal! – Jared solloza, tratando de respirar a través del dolor. - ¡Hospital! Creo que necesito… Hospital.  
  
\- Si. Si, está bien, - Jensen dice, tratando de no caer en pánico.  
  
Toma el bolso de Jared, el que prepararon en caso de tal emergencia, y guía a Jared hacia la puerta principal y luego hacia el estacionamiento.  
  
  


  
  
  
Jensen se apresura dentro del hospital, empujando a Jared en una silla de ruedas. Aparco en el lugar más cercano a la entrada como le fue posible y luego corrió a buscar una silla de ruedas para Jared antes de llevarlo en ella.  
  
Jensen había hecho su mejor jugada para no caer en pánico todo el camino al hospital pero era algo difícil con la respiración pesada de Jared y los gemidos de dolor viniendo de él.  
  
Tomaron el camino al elevador, y presiono el botón del cuarto piso, donde estaba la unidad de maternidad. Jensen movió a Jared hasta el escritorio y le dice a la enfermera quienes son. En su camino al hospital, había llamado al Doctor Hayward para informarle lo que estaba sucediendo y el doctor le había asegurado de que llamaría al hospital por ellos y que se verían allí.  
  
La enfermera detrás del escritorio asintió con su cabeza y rodeo el escritorio, tomando la silla de ruedas de Jensen y llevado a Jared hasta una habitación por un pasillo.  
  
\- Ok, cariño, - la enfermera comenzó, - el doctor estará aquí pronto, así que antes de que llegue aquí voy a hacer los exámenes usuales y esas cosas, - ella dice, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y sentarse en la cama. – pero primero, ¿podrías cambiarte a esto? – pregunta, dándole una bata. – regresare en unos minutos, ¿al menos que necesites una mano?  
  
Cuando Jared menea la cabeza de forma negativa, la enfermera deja la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.  
  
\- Dame, déjame ayudarte. – Jensen dice, moviéndose al lado de Jared. Había estado de pie sin hacer nada a un lado, sin saber que hacer pero queriendo ayudar.  
  
\- No, puedo hacerlo yo. – Jared dice obstinadamente, probando que está equivocado unos minutos después, dejándose caer en la cama, y sujetándose el estomago con otra contracción.  
  
Jensen se mueve y ayuda a Jared a quitarse la ropa y ponerse en la bata de hospital a pesar de sus protestas. La enfermera regresa cuando Jensen está ayudando a Jared a colocarse en la cama.  
  
\- Ok, dulzura, voy a medir tu tensión y luego hare una muestra de sangre, ¿ok? – ella dice, comenzando a hacerlo.  
  
Cuando la enfermera está por terminar, la puerta se abre y el doctor Hayward entra, tirando de su bata blanca.  
  
\- Así que, Jared, ¿estás teniendo contracciones? – pregunta, moviendo su mano para sentir el estomago de Jared.  
  
Todo lo que Jared hace es asentir, incapaz de hablar con el dolor de otra contracción.  
  
\- Voy a tener que hacer un examen rápido para ver si estar en labor o si es una falsa alarma. Solo deslízate un poco hacia debajo en la cama y pon tus piernas en el estribo, por favor. – dice el doctor antes de darse la vuelta y ponerse guantes.  
  
Jensen observa como el doctor examina a Jared. Parece asentir con su cabeza y decir algo a la enfermera que Jensen no puede escuchar. La enfermera, como sea, asiente a las órdenes del doctor y sale de la habitación con prisa.  
  
\- Jared, parece que estas en pre-labor. Vamos a tener que darte medicamentos para intentar detener las contracciones, preferimos que ella se quede adentro unas pocas semanas más, y vamos a darte también inyecciones de esteroides para ayudarla a desarrollarse más rápido en caso de que de verdad tenga que nacer temprano.  
  
Todo lo que Jensen puede hacer es quedarse a un lado mientras el doctor comienza a conectar toda clase de maquinas a Jared, aparentemente para monitorear al bebe y las contracciones. Jensen mueve una silla cerca a la cabecera de la cama, fuera del camino del doctor y las enfermeras, y se sienta al lado de Jared sosteniendo su mano, tratando de darle tanta comodidad como puede. Jared aprieta su mano fuerte y no le deja ir.  
  


  
  
  
Después de unas cuantas horas las contracciones no se han disminuido a pesar de la medicina, y Jared aun esta apretando la mano e Jensen cada pocos minutos con el dolor de cada contracción. No habían hablado mucho, ambos demasiado atascados en sus propias cabezas pero no habían soltado la mano del otro.  
  
Una de las maquinas conectada al estomago de Jared comenzó a sonar y el doctor entro en la habitación para ver que está sucediendo.  
  
\- Parece que la bebe se está estresando. – Jensen escucha al doctor decirle a la enfermera que lo siguió. – Jared, necesito examinarte, ¿ok?  
  
Jared asiente temblorosamente, preocupado por lo que está pasando.  
  
\- Jared, vamos a tener que hacer una cesárea de emergencia. – el doctor Hayward dice cuando termino el examen. – tu bebe esta estresándose y necesita salir ahora pero tú no has dilatado lo suficiente así que vamos a llevarte a la sala de operaciones.  
  
\- ¡Pero solo tiene 32 semanas! ¡Es demasiado pronto! No puede venir ahora. ¡No estamos listos! ¿Qué si está enferma? No puede venir ahora. ¡No puede! – Jared solloza comenzando a hiperventilar.  
  
\- Lo siento, Jared, pero no podemos esperar. Ella necesita salir ahora. Y si está enferma, lidiaremos con eso, ¿ok? He traído bebes mucho más tempranos que este y han crecido bien. ¿Ok? Necesitas calmarte, ¿está bien? Estas entrando en pánico, y eso no ayudara a la bebe.  
  
\- ¡¿Pero porque?! ¿Por qué esto está sucediendo? ¡Ella no debería venir tan temprano!  
  
El doctor Hayward suspira.  
  
\- Realmente no sabernos porque algunas personas entran en labor. Puede ser que hayas estado sobre estresado últimamente, que hayas estado trabajando mucho… no lo sabemos seguro. Algunas veces solo sucede y tenemos que lidiar con esto, ¿ok?  
  
Jared asiente, pero no parece calmarse nada. El doctor y la enfermera ayudan a Jared a moverse hasta la silla de ruedas y luego lo sacan de la habitación. Jared aprisiona la mano de Jensen y no la suelta.  
  
\- Lo siento, Jensen. No puedes venir. – el doctor dice cuando alcanzan la puerta de la sala de operaciones.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Jared pregunta, asustado. - ¡Por favor no me dejes, Jensen! – Solloza, lagrimas formándose en sus ojos llenos de miedo.  
  
\- Esta bien, Jared. Todo va a estar bien. – dice, pasando una mano por el cabello sudoroso de Jared. – estaré aquí afuera todo el tiempo. Vas a estar bien. Y también lo estará nuestra hija, ya verás. Estaré aquí. – repite tratando de calmar a Jared. Presiona un beso casto en los labios de Jared antes de que se lo lleven a través de las puertas de la sala de operaciones. Solo entonces Jensen deja caer su primera lágrima.  
  
  


  
Jensen ha llamado a sus amigos, familiares y al trabajo en una hora más o menos luego de que arribaran al hospital para dejarles saber que estaba pasando. Había logrado convencer a sus amigos de que no vinieran al hospital y a sus familiares de que no tomaran el primer avión aquí. Llamo de nuevo para decirles que Jared había sido llevado a cirugía y muy pronto la mayora de sus amigos había aparecido, tratando de confortarlo y mantenerlo sano mentalmente.  
  
Un poco después de una hora de que Jared había sido llevado a la sala, el doctor Hayward salido de la habitación por la que había desaparecido más temprano. Jensen se puso de pie de donde había estado sentando con Danneel tan pronto como ve al doctor y camina hacia él, desesperado por noticias de Jared y su hija.  
  
\- ¿Cómo están? – Jensen pregunta tan pronto esta cerca del doctor.  
  
\- Fue tan bien como habíamos esperado. – el doctor dice, exhausto. – Jared perdió un montón de sangre durante la cirugía y está teniendo una transfusión en recuperación. Va a estar realmente débil por un tiempo y probablemente estará inconsciente por unas horas, pero, sorteando cualquier complicación, estará bien.  
  
\- ¿Y la bebe? – Jensen pregunta, voz llena de preocupación.  
  
\- Es bastante pequeña, un poco más de tres kilos y medios, lo que es esperado para un bebe tan prematuro. Está bien. Puede respirar por su cuenta y no necesitar estar entubada, lo que en su estado de gestación, es una buena señal, pero la tenemos en oxigeno para darle un poco de ayuda y asegurarnos de que sus pulmones se desarrollaron bien. Ha sido puesta en observación de infantes donde le están haciendo pruebas, pero todo luce bastante bien, considerando. Ella es realmente fuerte y los bebes nacidos en las semanas 32 y 33 tienen bastantes oportunidades de sobrevivir.  
  
Jensen asiente a todo lo que el doctor dice intentando digerir todo.  
  
\- ¿Puedo… puedo verla? – pregunta tentativamente.  
  
\- Claro. Ven conmigo.  
  
Jensen mira hacia sus amigos quienes han estado escuchando atentamente a lo que el doctor ha estado diciendo. Todos asienten, concordando que Jensen siga al doctor.  
  
La unidad de bebes es algo intimidante cuando Jensen entra por primera vez, hay un montón de maquinas en todos lados. El doctor guía a Jensen a una habitación con vidrio en las paredes, llena con equipos que lucen costosos. En el medio de la habitación esta una incubadora a donde Jensen camina.  
  
\- Wow. ¡Es diminuta! – Jensen dice, mirando a la chiquilla, sus ojos comenzando a aguarse de nuevo.  
  
\- Es de esperarse. Como dije, no necesito ser intubada y esta respirando bien por su cuenta, lo que es una señal bastante positiva. Estamos manteniéndola en la incubadora para asegurarnos de que pueda regular su temperatura corporal y tendrá que ser alimentada a través de un tubo por un tiempo.  
  
Todo lo que Jensen puede hacer es asentir, nunca quitado los ojos de su bebe.  
  
\- ¿Has discutido con Jared un nombre para ella? ¿Para continuar con su certificado de nacimiento?  
  
Jensen asiente. – Haley Leanne Ackles.

Jensen pasa unas pocas horas en la unidad de infantes mirando a su hija. Ya puede decir que ella es de las fuertes. Ha estado hablando con las enfermeras allí, aprendiendo sobre lo que puede esperar y sobre cuándo podrán llevarla a casa.  
  
Después de un par de horas, la enfermera que vino cuando ellos llegaron entra a decirle a Jensen que Jared está comenzando a despertar.  
  
Cuando Jensen entra en la habitación de Jared, este está comenzando a abrir sus ojos, consciente de su alrededor.  
  
\- Cuidado, Jay. – Jensen dice, caminando hacia la cama y descansando su mano en el hombro de Jared, previniendo que este se siente. – acabaste de ser operado, tienes que relajarte.  
  
\- ¿Haley? – Jared pregunta sobre su hija.  
  
Jensen sonríe.  
  
\- El doctor dice que está bien. Es hermosa, Jay. Justo como su papa. – Jensen dice, pasando una mano por el cabello de Jared.  
  
Jared se sonroja con eso y desvía la mirada.  
  
Jensen sujeta la mejilla de Jared y mueve su cabeza para que así mire a Jensen de nuevo.  
  
\- Nunca terminamos la charla de antes. – dice Jensen.  
  
Jared abre su boca para comenzar a hablar pero entonces Jensen detiene cualquier cosa que fuera a salir de ella presionando sus labios con los de Jared.  
  
\- Siento la manera en la que he estado actuando últimamente, - Jensen comienza, tomando ventaja del silencio de Jared. – es solo que desde que dormimos juntos no puedo dejar de pensar en esa noche, no importa cuánto intente y con cuánta gente dormí. Comencé a mirarte diferente. O quizás he estado mirándote así por un largo tiempo y nunca me di cuenta. – Jensen suspira. – el punto es: te amo, Jared. Estoy enamorado de ti, probablemente por un largo tiempo. Fue muy estúpido al no darme cuenta.  
  
\- ¿Me amas? – Jared pregunta, lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.  
  
En respuesta, Jensen le besa. Suavemente, castamente, nada como los besos que compartieron la noche que durmieron juntos. Los besos que compartieron esa noche fueron rudos y apasionados, pero este es más dulce y habla sobre amor.  
  
\- Te amo. – Jensen dice contra los labios de Jared.  
  
\- Te amo también.  
  


 

**+EPILOGO+**

  
Después de una semana en el hospital, a Jared se le da el visto bueno para ir a casa.  
  
Tan pronto como el médico lo permitió, Jared se había ido a ver a su niña y había pasado la mayor parte de sus días en el hospital sentado junto a ella. Jared y Jensen habían pasado el resto del tiempo haciendo lo que nunca hicieron antes: hablar de sus sentimientos. Había sido arduo al principio, pero Jared se ha sentido muy optimista sobre su nueva relación. Y está seguro de que eso es lo que es: una relación. Jensen le había asegurado que eso era lo que quería esta vez, ya había acabado con eso de joder por ahí, ahora quería que todo funcionara para ellos.  
  
Los padres de Jared y los de Jensen habían aparecido el día después de que Haley había nacido, ansiosos por ver a la nueva integrante de sus familias. Se decidió entre los padres que sería mejor para todos quedarse en un hotel local para que Jared y Jensen pudieran tener su privacidad cuando llegaran a casa, pero lo suficientemente cerca para ayudar si era necesario. Los padres, especialmente Donna y Sherri, estuvieron encantadas con la noticia de que Jensen había conseguido finalmente tener su cabeza bien puesta y que él y Jared ahora eran una pareja.  
  
Sus padres pasan todos los días en el hospital con Jared y Haley y Jared se siente reanimado por la presencia de su madre. De vez en cuando, Jensen y sus padres desaparecen durante unas horas y no dan ninguna explicación de dónde han estado, a pesar de que comparten una mirada con Donna y Sherri y parece que todos saben lo que está pasando, excepto para él.  
  
Junto con sus padres, Jared recibe un flujo constante de visitas de sus amigos, arrullando a su bebé. Ella es el primer bebé en su grupo, pero Jared no cree que dure mucho antes de que Tom y su esposa empiecen a tratar.  
  
Cuando Jared es dado de alta odia tener que salir del hospital sin su bebé. Jensen lo lleva a casa y cuando Jensen abre la puerta de su apartamento parece preocupado, a pesar de que Jared no tiene ni idea por qué.  
  
—Aquí, ven a ver. – dice Jensen, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a la menor de las dos habitaciones, la habitación que ha sido de Jensen los últimos meses.  
  
Jensen abre la puerta y Jared está sorprendido por lo que encuentra en el interior.  
  
Las paredes han sido pintadas de un color azul claro en la mitad superior con un ribete blanco en el medio con la mitad inferior de la pared blanca. A un lado de la habitación hay una cuna blanca con suaves sábanas azules y algunos juguetes en el mismo.  
  
En el lado opuesto de la habitación hay una tabla de esas que se usan para cambiarse del mismo color, al igual que una cómoda a lo largo de la pared contigua. En la esquina de la habitación, hay una silla de color azul claro colocada junto a una mesita con una foto de Haley en el hospital y uno de su ecografía.  
  
—Wow, - dice Jared sorprendido, mirando a su alrededor. - ¿Cuándo te las arreglaste para hacer todo esto?  
  
—Tuve un poco de ayuda de nuestros amigos. Y nuestros padres... – Jensen responde, sonrojándose.  
  
—¡Es increíble! Gracias. - dice Jared, inclinándose para besarlo. Supone que esto es lo que deberían haber estado haciendo cuando se escabullían del hospital. Cuando se retira del beso, se detiene, - ¿Dónde están todas de tus cosas?  
  
El sonrojo de Jensen se acentúa aun más.  
  
—Um, si está bien contigo, yo, eh, ¿lo he trasladado a tu habitación? - Dice con un tono de pregunta.  
  
Jared sonríe y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jensen. —Te amo. - dice antes de inclinarse y besar una vez más a Jensen.

  
Después de tan sólo 3 semanas en el hospital, Haley Leanne Ackles es dada de alta y se le permite ir a casa. Jared y Jensen habían pasado todos los días que ella estuvo allí a su lado, cuidándola. El Dr. Hayward había dicho que había sido sorprendido por lo bien que lo había estado haciendo, teniendo en cuenta lo temprano que había nacido.  
  
Con Haley en su asiento del coche en el asiento trasero del coche con Jared, Jared nunca había conocido a Jensen por conducir tan despacio. Se quedó por lo menos 5 millas por debajo del límite de regreso a casa entera, sin atreverse a arriesgar cualquier cosa que pudiera sucederle a Haley después de que ella acabara de salir del hospital.  
  
Al llegar al apartamento, Jensen abre la puerta a Jared que tiene a Haley acurrucada en sus brazos. Ella está profundamente dormida por lo que Jared la lleva a su nueva habitación y la acuesta en la cuna, arropándola en la manta azul.  
  
Jared está solo mirando fijamente a su hija cuando Jensen enrolla un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Se recuesta en el agarre, apoyándose en el costado de Jensen.  
  
—Lo hicimos bien, ¿eh? – Jared comenta, y no aparta los ojos de la forma durmiente de Haley.  
  
Jensen gira la cabeza de Jared hacia sí y coloca un suave beso en los labios.  
  
—Sí. Sí, lo hicimos. - dice, sonriendo.  
  
Fin.


End file.
